


I Hope You Dance

by NadiaDeville (BlueSteelFairy)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/NadiaDeville
Summary: The conclusion to the the tale that began in Little Lies and continued into No Happy Endings. Five years after the fall of Salem, unexpected nuptials cause Winter Schnee to consider the sequence of events that have in ways left her stagnant...





	1. Chapter One

It had been five years since Team RWBY defeated Salem’s forces, which had been approximately three years after they met. Ironically, the team still more or less lived together, and blessedly, no one asked why they only needed two rooms at Inns. Weiss Schnee considered the irony that they probably assumed the huntresses had paired off during all their adventures. They were  _ half _ right.

 

On that particular morning, they were back on the small Island of Patch outside Vale. Yang’s father was surprisingly open minded and accepting, which was refreshing given Weiss’s late father. There were a lot of people who had problems when your daughter came home with another girl- _ much less two _ . Yet he was the epitome of ‘if you’re happy, I’m happy’ and ‘welcome to the family’. Ruby had been overly excited when Weiss, Yang, and Blake had publicly revealed their status as a romantic triad. Still, it was sweet, given the Schnee Family had struggled with such concepts before her mother’s widowing. Wisteria Schnee was far more keen and focused on her children’s happiness, rather than assuring the best legacy.

 

Actually, Wisteria was why they were on Patch. Weiss’s mother had summoned them there to talk to them about something. Technically, she’d summoned her daughter, but Weiss didn’t really go anywhere without the other two.

  
“Good morning.”

 

Weiss stepped into the bedroom-Yang’s childhood bedroom-where her wives still slept. Blake’s ears twitched, a motion distinguishing them from the black mane of hair down her back. She sniffed the air and peeked up before rubbing her eyes.   
“Morning,” She yawned, “You know, you don’t have to do this every morning.”   
“Don’t have to. But I like to.”

 

The action featured Weiss waking up first, as she usually did, and taking the difference in time to brew coffee for her and Yang, and tea for Blake. Yang was the hardest member of the triad to wake up, and if there wasn’t caffeine to aid the cause, it was lost.   
“Any idea why we’re here yet?” Blake inquired as she picked up her tea cup.

“I do not,” Weiss sighed, “I would have stayed in the kitchen longer to ask, but Yang and Ruby’s uncle was in there too.”

“He’s got a name,” Blake yawned and sipped the hot beverage, conversation forgotten as she began to pur.

 

Weiss sighed and nodded, but it was hard to dismiss first impressions. Yes, in the last half decade, Qrow had proven a surprisingly capable leader of Atlas after General Ironwood stepped down, taking the developed nation in new humanitarian centric directions it desperately needed. Additionally, he had been extremely helpful during their journey to defeat Salem. But originally, she’d only known him as the drunken lout who’d instigated her normally level headed sister into a fight.  _ Winter… _

 

She glanced to the window, thoughtful. It had been five years since Salem’s fall, and five years since Winter had been forced to stop being an Atlesian Specialist. She hadn’t told Weiss why, but Ruby had found out while visiting Oscar at Beacon. Through a string of events she couldn’t possibly begin to imagine, her elder sister had become the Fall Maiden, and now traveled across Remnant with a Guardian.

 

She got emails more often then phone calls, but during either Winter kept the attention on her sister’s life. It was during the phone calls Weiss started to speculate about the elder daughter’s personal life. Every so often she’d respond to someone Weiss couldn’t hear-an “Ai”, as Winter occasionally hissed a name.  _ Does Winter have a girlfriend? _ If so, why hadn’t she just said so? Weiss  knew she was happy for her, happy she’d found love, no matter what form it had manifested in. Was Ai her guardian? Was it Forbidden?

 

Weiss set aside the speculation as she sat down to sip her coffee, and Blake picked up the smaller cup of espresso to hold out beneath Yang’s nose where it would act as caffeinated smelling salt. They had their system in place. Ruby had learned to wait for them to emerge before she disturbed them, unless it was an emergency.

 

Still, the moment was abruptly ended by the younger Huntress. The peaceful morning was broken by the sound of Ruby’s boots rushing down the hall rapidly, and her surprisingly high pitched excited scream.   
“ _ UncleQrowAndWeiss’sMomAreGettingMarried!” _

 

Weiss stared at the door in shock, certain she’d heard her partner wrong. She turned to Blake, who was staring at her. It was Yang who lifted a bleary face from beneath tangled golden curls.

“ _ My Uncle is doing what?!” _


	2. Chapter Two

A day later, Winter Schnee awoke to unexpected yelling. The ironically named Fall Maiden sat up and rubbed her forehead as she glanced at her inn room’s door.  _ Is that the gen-Ironwood? _ She considered as she tried to listen to what her guardian was saying rather loudly. Maiden duties had run late the night before, and had consisted of climbing a mountain to eliminate a dragon. She knew he didn’t sleep well, or deeply, but he usually moved silently unless there was a need to wake her. When they were on the move she usually woke up to find him sitting by the fire, some form of breakfast cooking, and already breaking his portion of camp. When they were in towns, she’d find the local newspaper shoved under her door. The more dependable pen and paper source of news had regained popularity after the CCT went down, and even after it was restored. Though she did suspect some of that had to do with Brigadier General Branwen appearing once at a function wearing a sailor hat made out of the recycled paper.

 

_ “I need all the copies of this paper, or at least this section-what do you mean it’s in all the papers? How long has it been known? _ ”

 

Curiously, whatever had offended him about the printed press had stopped him from shoving it under her door. The white haired woman allowed herself a yawn and climbed out of bed to grab her scroll and read it at the small table in the corner of the room.   
“Ignorance is bliss, Winter.”

 

Of course. Winter winced and shot a look at the now all too familiar phantom in the corner of the room. There stood Ai Zhang-better known to the rest of the world as the former Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall. Apparently becoming the Fallen Maiden had meant her ghost, spirit, soul, or aura-whatever made a person a person-was left behind to haunt Winter, undetectable to anyone else.

 

Not for the first time, they were a stark contrast in appearance, something Winter was certain Ai did on purpose. Where she was clad in a white nightgown, Ai was clad in a black leather form fitting gown with her black hair styled over the left side of her face.

 

“What are you you on about now?”

 

Winter asked this as she noticed a personal message, from Ruby Rose, and the family name of “Schnee” was trending again. She considered which one to open first, then decided to put off the inevitable disappointment of the news.

 

“Exactly what it means, Winter,” Ai’s laugh faded when they heard Ironwood moving past the door, his heavy footsteps turning around, and then he stopped by the door. Her ghost’s expression always became odd when he was present. Bittersweet seem the easiest to explain it, but it also felt lacking. Winter knew they’d had an affair, and though Ai had insisted it wasn’t romantic, it had certainly been an intense relationship between enemies. She hadn’t had the will to ask Ironwood about his feelings yet; perhaps because she knew she didn’t want the answer.

 

Because by the time their relationship had happened, Winter had been in denial about her own affection for the then General. It was a denial she’d maintained in the last five years, even as it seemed to have grown. She wasn’t his underling anymore. He wasn’t her boss. He was supposed to protect her because she was a maiden, to guard and guide her as she learned her way. As a result, she’d been seeing a very different side of James Ironwood then previously.

 

And had fallen in love all the more with him, even if she wasn’t able or willing to admit it. It was something Ai frequently told her she should get over and act on.

 

“Winter?” Her name was a gentle call as he knocked on the door, “Are you awake yet? Uh, have you seen the news?”   
“Haven’t had the chance,” Winter called back out, “Saw the family name trending. I’m checking my personal messages first.”   
“Oh,” there was a pause before he spoke again, “After you have, could you come out before you check the news?”

 

Strange. Why was he so worried about her reading the news alone? Yes, the magic of the Maiden was reactive to her emotions. But she more or less had those under control, and very few people could ever get under her skin. A particularly annoying except came to mind, and she made a face. The revelation that Qrow Branwen was not only the highest ranking military officer in Atlas was a strange enough thought, paired with the fact that the nation was prospering into a golden age, it was bizarre.

 

“Alright, I don’t see what all the fuss is about though.”

 

Winter finally clicked open the audio message from Ruby, and leaned back to wince as the excitable young woman half screaming, half singing. It was a sappy, if sweet, song from an animated family movie that had come out some years earlier. Winter was in no way surprised by Ruby singing it, though she wondered why she’d sent it to her-as well as, judging by the email receipts, dozens of other people.

 

The tune made Winter nostalgic for her teammates in her Atlas Academy years. The movie in question had come out in her final year, and Eryn and Isis had blared the soundtrack so often that she and Thomas had fled outside of the dorm to do their work.  _ No. That was an excuse to visit the headmaster _ . Winter admitted to herself, her cheeks pink, when Ruby got through the song, and switched to high pitched excited screaming.

 

“ _ You are invited to the Wedding of my Uncle, Qrow Branwen, and Weiss’s Mom, Wisteria Schnee! Gifts are optional, but appreciated- _ ”

 

Winter dropped her scroll like it had turned into a live snake. Ai began to crack up laughing as she retrieved it, muted Ruby rattling off the date, time, and location, and checked the news feed.

 

The reason “Schnee” was trending was being of the happy announcement of CEO Wisteria Schnee and Brigandier General Qrow Branwen. The CCT had exploded with people responding to the news, articles about how it was half expected since they’d been seen together so often outside council business. This one Winter followed up on in morbid curiosity and horror, finding references to them eating out together, occasionally spotted in restaurants with more romantic atmospheres.

 

“ _ What?!” _

“Told you ignorance was bliss.”

  
Winter ignored Ai’s jeer this time and crossed the room to toss open her door, not intending to cause the tremor when she did so, but it happened all the same.   
“ _ Did you know about this?” _


	3. Chapter Three

Ironwood did not like carrying the tranquilizers, even if it had been Winter’s idea. And this had only been the second time he’d needed them-the first had also involved Qrow antagonizing her. Well, they’d assumed it was antagonization, but abruptly James realized the Brigadier General might have truly had more personal reasons for visiting the Schnee Estate when they’d stopped by a year earlier for Whitley’s coming out party. It had caused a small bit of confusion when friends of the family realized he was coming out as gay, where as at Winter and Weiss’s coming out parties they had simply been presented to society.

 

Winter had calmed down, and finally emerged from her room. While she had been reluctant to originally release military uniforms, now she seemed to relish changes of attire. An awful lot of her wardrobe featured blue denim now, and today was no different.

 

Granted, some days, like then, how much of her fashion sense felt like an inverted reflection of the previous Fall Maiden haunted him. Where Ai Zhang, or Cinder Fall, had favored shades of red and gold, Winter Schnee worked a lot of blue and silver into her day to day.

 

He’d spent five years waiting for her to ask him about that-about Ai, or Cinder, whichever identity she preferred. When James had realized she’d found out, he’d encountered a coldness he hadn’t expected. While initially it had lingered when they began traveling together, it felt like it had melted.  _ But she’s holding back _ .

 

“Did you know they were involved?” Winter repeated her query, a little calmer as she sat across the table from him, clad in dark blue denim, a vest to match, and a white blouse. She still wore the family brooch, a red gem previously worn by her mother, and probably by Nicholas before her.

 

“I didn’t know,” Ironwood sighed as he reached for the sugar. For some reason he’d never forgone his original black turtleneck and white slacks, unlike her having reluctantly stepped away from protocol, “But I suppose I should have suspected.”

“Were there hints?”   
“Only one,” He chuckled softly, “When I gave him the promotion. Wisteria thought it was a fine idea, and told me to tell him if he didn’t do it, she’d tell you everything. I didn’t consider what the secret was she was threatening to tell him, but I suppose now I understand it.”   
“Are you saying they’ve been involved this whole time?” Winter paused and placed her face in her hands,  “When he found me at the Atlas Grand, he said something about meeting her there. I thought it was a bad joke.”

“Are you...disappointed in her?” He inquired gently.   
“In having an affair? No. My father had a number of them,” Winter sighed, “Just the who.”

“He hasn’t been doing too badly of late.”

“That doesn’t erase the fact that he was a pain in my rear for years as a specialist.”

 

She glowered and leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed. Ironwood considered her for a moment, and her scroll on the table between them.

  
“-Are you going?” He inquired.   
“Going where?” Winter turned back to him, an expression of absolute confusion on her face.   
“To your mother’s wedding.”

 

Winter blinked at him, and then another groan escaped her as she planted her forehead on the table.   
“ _ He’s going to be my stepfather because of this. That drunk scoundrel is going to be my stepfather _ .”   
“Does remotely sound like your mother’s type,” Ironwood murmured quietly before getting the information from his own scroll. Judging by the recipient list, Ruby Rose had sent the invitation to almost everyone in Remnant, “Will you go? We’re expected in Atlas around then anyway.”   
“Ah yes, our mysterious return to Atlas, which you still won’t tell me the purpose of,” Winter sighed, and Ironwood smiled in response, but offered no explanation.

 

Nor did he have to deal with answering right then. Much to his relief, both of their scrolls came to light. Across Winter’s, he saw Wisteria’s face. Across his own, he was surprised to see Qrow’s. He raised a brow and glanced at Winter, who shrugged, and stepped away to answer.   
“Mother…? I suppose congratulations are in order…”

 

Ironwood sighed and answered the phone.   
“Brigadier General Branwen, congratulations. I was just discussing-”

“ _ You’re a goddamn groomsmen because if I was still a goddamn spy, I would be traveling too much to have ever turned to Wisteria while we were making pancakes for the girls and suggest we should get married!” _

 

He winced and held the scroll away from his head while Qrow shouted this, waited a moment, and spoke again.   
“You know, Groomsmen are usually people you’re a bit closer to the groom.”   
“Yes, well, Taiyang is my Best Man, that’s not a question. Apparently Ruby has already volunteered for flower girl, so I can’t use her. Would you believe Raven answered her scroll when  _ Wisteria called _ and agreed to be in her bridal party, but didn’t touch it when I’d called ten minutes earlier?”

“Don’t you and your sister have a complicated relationship?”

“She’s referred to this as the one decision I’ve ever made that she approves of. They got along back in school. Also since her daughter and Wis’s other daughter are romantically involved with Kali’s daughter-Kali barely beat out Raven to Maid of Honor, but that might have more to do with all the responsibilities that come with the role, they’re the best of friends now!”

“Are you drunk?”   
“God I wish I was drunk. Ever since you made those two specialists, green girl has made sure I’m not able to drink on duty, and by the time I’m alone, any alcohol I may have stocked is already missing. Usually I spot Quicksilver setting it on fire.”   
“Do you mean Emerald and Mercury?”   
“Yeah, them. Anyway, you better fucking show up. Ruby’s seemingly invited the whole of Remnant.”

  
Ironwood sighed, about to answer when he spotted Winter’s distressed expression as she hung up. He muted his scroll and let Qrow continue to ramble.   
“Winter?”   
“I uh. Just agreed to be in my mother’s bridal party,” Winter sighed, “So I guess I’m going.”


	4. Chapter Four

Travel arrangements were made, and Winter considered how even though her father was dead, it felt strange returning to the Schnee Estate-especially for the occasion. Ruby had been forced to rescind many of her invitations, but the event wasn’t going to be small either. Three days-to get everything done, and make sure everyone could take a single long weekend to attend. The engagement party was Friday evening, the rehearsal would be Saturday afternoon, the bachelor and bachelorette parties on Saturday Night, and Sunday afternoon would be the real wedding, the reception slipping into the evening.

 

“Are you alright?”

  
Ironwood’s query caused Winter to glanced up at him as he pulled his pack out of the trunk of the cab they’d taken to the gate.

“I feel strange here,” She sighed, “I imagine Whitley and Mother have had a lot of time to adjust and make this place theirs, but it’s not my home, and it hasn’t been for a long time.”

“Hm,” Ironwood nodded in understanding as he hoisted his backpack over one shoulder, “Do you have a place you consider home?”

 

Winter’s cheeks pinked as her guardian walked ahead. Ai’s laughing voice echoed in her ears, and she turned to see her in black cocktail dress again.   
“You have a person you consider home,” She singsonged, “And he’s attending your mother’s wedding with yout.”   
“It’s not like that,” She hissed quietly, willing the rest as she dragged her roller luggage behind her.  _ He’s part of Qrow’s wedding party. I’m part of my mother’s _ .

“And you’re both going to be very dressed for a fancy occasion. There’s going to be music, and dancing, and it’s a very romantic affair. I have a feeling your mother won’t spare any expense,” Ai laughed and rolled her eye, “I’m told he enjoys a foxtrot.”

_ Is that a Euphemism? _

“Hardly.”

 

Winter glowered at her, but turned her attention to the sounds of young women laughing. She paused, surprised even though she shouldn’t have been, to see Team RWBY walking along the paths of the garden. Well, three quarters of Team RWBY, featuring her sister.

“Weiss!”

 

She couldn’t help calling out. While she may have been cooler then she should have been in the past, there was no reason to conceal most of her feelings these days. And she hadn’t seen the other in so long. Weiss turned, as did Yang and Blake, but only the first slipped free to run over.   
“Winter!” She beamed and ran forward, but then she paused, as if unsure what to do next.

 

Her sister’s pause brought a pang of guilt to Winter before she leaned over and offered her arms, initiating the option of an embrace. The younger Schnee daughter’s expression lit up, and she closed to distance to hug her.

 

It was a strange thing, since both had left the estate they were standing on with the idea that no one should touch them. Winter more or less still had reservations about physical contact, but her sister clearly didn’t. The difference was perhaps because Weiss had learned how to trust other people-her wives coming up the path behind her were evidence of it.

 

“So I’m going to say it,” Yang declared, “It’s fucking weird that my uncle is marrying my wife’s mom.”   
“Yang!” Blake exclaimed, and Weiss giggled as she let go of her sister to rejoin them. Winter smiled as she watched them interact and nodded in agreement.

“I won’t lie, I was surprised when I found out this was happening,” She exhaled, “But. If it makes mother happy. He can’t be worse than father.”

 

Yang gaped, as if she had said something scandalous. Blake turned to Weiss, clearly worried about how she might take the reaction. Weiss simply nodded.   
“You’re right. But we should have a chat with the Brigadier General before the wedding.”   
“The way you say chat it sounds like you mean threaten.”   
“There is a possibility the chat will contain a threat, yes.”

 

Both sisters exchanged glances before giggling, and Weiss’s wives became visibly relaxed.

“Did you see Whitley’s response to the invite?” Weiss grinned, “He’s bringing a plus one.”   
“No!” Winter gasped and grinned, “He found a boyfriend?”   
“Flynt Coal. Neon says they’re super serious. But that may be a consider the source type of deal.”

“Heeey, Ladies!”

 

The discussion of their brother’s love life was interrupted by the call. Winter turned to see Jaune Arc in a van, idling in the driveway.   
“Where do I unload my gear?”

“Oh! Backstage. I should go help him with that,” Weiss giggled, “Weird how once upon a time I slammed a door on him and his guitar, and now he’s agreed to DJ.”   
“Is his guitar not in there?” Yang deadpanned.   
“Uh, well, it might be,” Weiss admitted, “But that’s because I asked him if he’d do a song with me for the happy couple?”

 

Yang exclaimed an ‘awwwe’ and proclaimed her wife was so cute, looked at Blake, then declared both her wives were so cute before pulling them into a bear hug.

 

Winter took a moment to excuse herself and rejoin Ironwood, who had his brow furrowed in a telltale way that signaled confusion.   
“Sir?” Winter answered, winced, and corrected herself, “Ironwood?” She’d never quite gotten used to him not being her superior officer.

“Ah-I seem to have forgotten,” He admitted sheepishly, “Which one did your sister marry?”

  
Winter heard Ai snickering behind her ear and shook her head.   
“Both.”


	5. Chapter Five

“Did you and James come together?”

 

Winter flushed as her mother asked the question over the table in the gardens. Wisteria looked better than Winter had ever remembered her appearing. The bags beneath her eyes were gone, she was smiling, and her face wasn’t completely pale. The woman was clad in a white skirt, jacket, and a blue blouse with a snowflake pattern.

 

Much more to Winter’s pleased surprise, she was having her tea with a touch of lemon, and no hint of alcohol.

“Technically yes,” She exhaled, “Brigadier General Branwen convinced him to be a member of his groomsmen about the time you asked me to be a Bridesmaid.”

“Ah, so you’re traveling together, but will certainly need seperate rooms. I’ll ask Klein to make another room up for the general.”   
“ _ Mother! _ ” Winter’s cheeks lit up, and she tried to ignore the dark haired spirit over her mother’s shoulder, laughing.   
“Oh, I like your mother.”

_ Shut up, Ai. _

  
“What?” Wisteria raised a brow, “You two have been traveling together, alone, for five years. He’s no longer your superior officer. And you’ve had feelings for him since he danced with you at your Debutante Ball. That and you’re my daughter. I assumed it had developed by now.”

“I’ve only had feelings for him since halfway through my first year of Academy!”   
“A- _ ha! _ So you do have feelings for him.”

 

Winter froze, flushed, and stared down at her tea. Ai continued to laugh over her mother’s shoulder.  
“...It doesn’t matter,” Winter spoke softly, “I’m not his type.”  
“-Oh for Fuck’s Sake!” Ai snapped then, “ _Did you forget everything I told you? About why I saved you from the Dragon?_ ”

 

Wisteria gave her an odd look then and sighed heavily.   
“Qrow doesn’t think that’s true.”   
“That is a very odd thing for him to have opinions on.”   
“Qrow used to work with both of you, it’s no surprise he based opinions on how you two interacted.”

“And his opinions are what exactly?” 

“That there’s enough sexual tension between you to strangle a King Taijitu.”

 

Winter’s cheeks maintained their heat and flush, but Ai wasn’t laughing this time. Though she might have grinned.

“I’d hate to agree with Branwen, but I do have memories to backup that statement.”

_ Shut up, Ai _ .

 

“Wasn’t marrying one fool enough, mother?” Winter sighed, “I don’t...understand. I would have been terrified of you two getting together, with your similar...problem. I’d have imagined you’d enable each other.”   
“Perhaps if we’d not both found ourselves with responsibilities about the same time. Qrow may whine occasionally, but the truth is we’ve both been sober for five years.”

 

Winter’s lips never touched her tea cup. She blinked and looked up at her mother before setting it down.   
“How-”   
“Well, as I said, we both found ourselves with seats on the council,” Wisteria pulled a hand through her white hair, “He had two. We both were tempted to rely on old vices, I won’t deny it. But initially he was also training those two youths as Specialists-Mercury and Emerald? The girl started using her illusion power to keep him in check. Me I just-didn’t have time to consider drinking anymore. Before we knew it, we were both sober”

 

Winter was expecting another wave of laughter, but when she shifted her gaze, Ai was silent, and her eyes suddenly somber.   
_ Ai? _   
“It’s been a long time since I heard how they were doing.”

 

Oh. Emerald and Mercury.

 

“Winter?” Her mother’s voice drew her back, and Winter turned back to her, “Have you been alright? With the magic?”

“It’s-” Winter exhaled, “It’s a learning experience. Especially finding out things like enchantments and curses are real. I mean I was made aware of Magic, and the Maidens, by General Ironwood, but the full extend in our world? It comes in waves.”

“You still call him General?”

“Occasionally,” Winter bit her lip, “It’s habit.”

 

They sat with their tea in silence for a few moments, both taking small sips now and again.   
“Winter,” Wisteria spoke again, much more softly, “You need to understand my relationship with your father is not the usual. He charmed me, but as we both know now, he never loved me, not truly. So I don’t want that to be what holds you back. If you love James, as I believe you do, you should tell him just what your feelings are.”

 

It was strange, but Winter had never considered if that was why she had difficulty trusting people. Then again, she hadn’t spent a lot of time considering the why of anything about herself. Her teammates might have, but she didn’t.

 

She knew initially-when she’d first become the Fall Maiden-she’d been angry at Ironwood because he’d revisited his affair with Cinder Fall. She hadn’t understood it then. For the most part she didn’t understand it now, though she begrudgingly acknowledged Ai wasn’t the worst person she’d every interacted with. But at the time?

 

She thought it had been the cure for her conflicted affections towards the older man. That turned out to be false during a particular incident when they were in conflict with Grimm and she’d overestimated her control of her power.

 

Nearly losing him had reminded her just how much she didn’t want to.

  
“I…” Winter bit her lip and looked up at her mother, “I’ll try to remember that.”   
“I just don’t want you missing out. Living is taking chances, Winter,” Wisteria reached out to touch her hand, “But they’re worth it.”


	6. Chapter Six

Wisteria’s words hung in her daughter’s mind as she returned to her room, not surprised to see it was virtually the same as when she’d moved out at 17. How many years ago had that been now? Fifteen? She supposed she could see why her mother was worried. The eldest child of the Schnee household was over thirty, and had not yet been in a romantic relationship. In contrast, her sister had two wives, and her brother had a serious boyfriend.

 

Winter sighed and fell back onto the canopy bed that was draped in white, grey, and blue linens. The more she considered it, the more she realized it was true. She’d managed to sneak home for her sister’s birthday, then eighteen herself, when Jacques had revealed he’d never loved their mother. After, Winter had been preoccupied trying to reassure and comfort her siblings, to try to make sure Weiss’s birthday party wasn’t ruined. But had it left her with a frozen heart?

 

Not...quite frozen, she considered, as she thought back to her first adventure as the Fall Maiden.

 

* * *

 

 

_ They’d finally caught up with Tyrian Callows, the remaining agent of Salem loose in the world. Cinder Fall had ended Arthur Watts before taking her own life. Hazel had been captured, though seemed to be the model prisoner, and was being considered for rehabilitation. _

 

_ After they had come far too close to Salem returning, they were determined to tie up the loose ends. _

 

_ The Scorpion Faunus was ridiculously fast and Winter hadn’t been a slouch before getting the Maiden’s powers. She’d been informed while each Maiden could control all four main elements and combinations in time, they all seemed to start with one. Cinder had found a kinship with fire. Winter was discovering it was ice that came naturally. _

 

_ “Don’t forget your god damn glyphs!” This was Ai’s suggestion as Winter dodged an attack, “The Maiden magic is useful, but you need to count on yourself first!” _

 

_ Tyrian’s tail had been replaced by a mechanical abomination. Not an abomination because it was metal-no, Winter had the most respect for mechanic prosthetics. But because it also seemed to be covered in black, purple, and red tendrils, and dripped a dark viscous substance from the artificial stinger. _

 

_ “Don’t tell me what to do,” Winter hissed in response. _

 

_ True, she wasn’t using her glyphs for speed right then. She’d conjured frozen blades onto her boots, iced the surface of the ground, and used that to skate across. She didn’t know why Cinder’s Ghost-she still hadn’t taken to identifying her as Ai-was so bossy about her balancing her semblance and magic. She was supposed to be using her magic, practicing, so she knew how to use it. _

 

_ “Winter, pay attention to your actual enemy!” _

 

_ Winter glowered and skidded out of the way as Tyrian dove from above. He missed her, and she conjured a blast of cold air and shards of ice to toss at him. She’d been so absorbed in the action she’d forgotten to pay attention to her feet, or that the ice beneath them was running out. _

 

_ The ice shards flew at random when the blade on her boot caught dirt and sent her toppling. Winter cursed heavily, hating these new powers she wasn’t used to, hating that she had to learn how to fight all over again.  _

 

_ She rolled onto her back, barely dodging a jab of Tyrian’s stinger as he laughed maniacally above her. A growl escaped her and she lifted herself back onto her hands to land a kick into his gut, sending him several feet back. Time bought, she knelt to conjure a blast of the chilling magic, not opting for blades this time but a completely different spell. _

 

_ “Winter, no, look out!” _

 

_ Ai’s warning was ignored. Winter tossed the freezing ray out in time for her to see that she hadn’t been crying out because Tyrian had gotten close. Her eyes widened as Ironwood had run between them, blocking the attempted sting with his cybernetic arm, and positioning himself between them. _

 

_ “No!” _

 

_ It was like the world was in slow motion as the blast of blue shimmering magic hit her guardian square in the back. It was an instant, barely a moment, but it felt like forever as ice spread and frosted around his form, encasing him in his stance, gun extended out towards the enemy. _

 

_ Winter stared in horror at what had happened and fell to her knees. No, this couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t have screwed up that badly. _

 

_ “He’ll be fine if you get through this! I survived freezing solid, and I was plummeting towards the ground at the time! Now kick up some dirt, superheat it, and throw it at Tyrian!” _

 

_ This time Winter didn’t ignore Ai. She jerked her head up as Tyrian cackled and activated a series of glyphs. Each one drew her closer to the dirt road, and once on it, she tried to reach out for the other elements in question. _

 

_ The dust particles of earth were already in the air from her dash. All she had to do was repurpose it. _

 

_ It wasn’t true fire; summoning heat didn’t prove as difficult. Tyrian charged her, and a set of javelins of glass pinned him to a tree. He screamed, but it didn’t matter, he was contained. _

_ “What do I do?” She turned to the raven haired spirit of the previous Fall Maiden. _ _  
_ _ “For one, lay him on his side. You won’t be able to tell if he’s frozen solid right away, but it’s unlikely. Either way, if any of it shatters, part of him might shatter with it. Don’t try melting him either-same problem. You’re going to want to thaw him. So stick close to him-your body heat is the best thing to use until help arrives. Next step-call some fucking help…” _

 

* * *

  
  


That was when Winter had decided to trust Ai. When she had inherited the Fall Maiden powers from the woman she’d only known as Cinder Fall, she’d been less than thrilled. That had been amplified by the fact that bound to her by the magic was the soul of the previous Fall Maiden. The reason or purpose was unknown to her, even after she’d found out more about her. Yes, Ironwood had referred to her as Ai, but Winter had been less willing to use that name. To her, Ai was a different girl than a woman who was haunting her. Cinder Fall was a wicked woman who had brought destruction and death upon Remnant, who’d manipulated and betrayed the man she loved.

 

That day, she had no advantage in helping Winter save Ironwood, or trying to warn her. In fact, none of her guidance served Cinder. If she wanted to move on, the best bet would be to let Winter die or lead her to death. That was what she’d originally assumed the previous maiden was doing, and why she had ignored her.

 

“Lien for your thoughts?”

 

Winter rolled onto her side, unsurprised to see the ghost of the woman she’d finally accepted was Ai. She was standing at the end of the bed as she ran her hands across a hanging pair of ballet slippers, something Winter hadn’t worn for years-though she’d packed them for appearances whenever she escaping to a fencing lesson.

 

“I know you insist, time and time again, you and Ironwood didn’t have a romantic relationship-”   
“I seduced and manipulated him, and then he took pity on pathetic monster that used to be human. He was also drunk, I think.”

“-did you love him?”

 

Ai became silent for a long moment, her hand still.   
“-I never thought about it. I think I did. I mean. I wasn’t in love with him. He was the type of man I could have fallen in love with before Salem. I do think I loved him though, to whatever twisted capacity I was able. I know I loved Emerald and Mercury, but in different ways. To say meeting them fulfilled a suppressed maternal urge would be a component. I think with him it was something else. He reminded me that the entire world wasn’t actually rubbish.”   
“Do you think,” Winter exhaled, “Do you think he was in love with you?”

 

Ai trailed off again and glanced at Winter.   
“Back then I would have said it was impossible.”   
“Why, because you were his enemy, because you were younger?”   
“Hell no. Because he was, and is, in love with you, you idiot,” she rolled her eyes, “And at the time I believed you could only be in love with one person at a time.”   
“What changed your mind?”   
“Your sister.”

 

Winter paused to consider that thought as Ai crossed to her bags. She hadn’t considered it like that before. She’d thought of Weiss’s marriage to two different women as an exception, and a rare one. But was it possible others could be in love with multiple people?

 

“Why are you so sure he was in love with me?”   
“I-” Ai sighed, “-During one of our dalliances during Vytal, I made him an offer. We’d discussed and I learned there was someone he loved that he couldn’t be with. A student first, then military. To say I’d never really seen my sexuality as something for me to enjoy would not be an understatement. I mean he made sure I enjoyed myself-”   
“Spare me the graphic,” Winter winced.   
“-The point was offering myself and my body in an unusual way wasn’t knew to me. So I offered to plug my ears with music and blindfold him, and he could pretend I was the one he wanted to be with.”

“But you plugged your ears-” Winter paused, “-or was it a trick?”   
“Salem would have skinned me alive if she found out I’d done anything more then seduce him the first time,” Ai scoffed, “If I recall rightly, she tried when she did, with or without her own body. No, I meant it. I’d started caring and not realized it yet. Had no idea why back then. The thing was James had a lot more...stamina then I expected. I ran out of music, and one of my earbuds fell loose. I didn’t hear it clearly, but I heard a name that sounded a lot like mine-two syllables.”   
“Ai Zhang?”   
“I was Cinder at the time,” She chuckled, “Later I was watching the skies during the dragon battle. And I heard him screaming your name through a radio. And everything just clicked and fell into place.”

“Here I thought you were taunting me on the tower,” Winter sighed, “When you said what you said.”   
“Oh, that was a taunt. I needed you angry, to attack me. You might remember I was trying to fight the imminent possession of Salem at the time,” She sighed, “ But some of it was based in truth.”

 

Winter became quiet again, and Ai looked over her closet.   
“...none of this fits you anymore, does it?”   
“I mean I haven’t tried to wear any of it in years, why?” Winter held her forehead, trying to process her thoughts.   
“Because I know what clothing you travel with. None of it is sensual or romantic enough to make Jimmy forget he’s older than you.”

“Ai!” Winter sat upright to stare at her, “You can’t be serious!”   
“It’s a wedding, Winter,” Ai placed a hand on her hip, “And I’m dead serious. Do you have any friends you can call to go shopping with? I mean I’m going with you, but that looks kind of sad.”   
“One, I have a dress that will work for the wedding. Two, I don’t care about appearances. Three, yes, I have friends.”   
“Call one of them, because it may pass for a wedding, but it’s not going to do what you need it to.”


	7. Chapter Seven

James Ironwood had  _ thought _ Taiyang was joking when they said they’d need to drag the groom to get fitted for a Tuxedo. In the end, it had been Ghira Belladona who’d hoisted up the protesting Brigadier General over his shoulder.

 

Now they were at a mall, in Atlas, and he was relishing the sensation of being a civilian. Occasionally someone took a second look in his direction, but no one seemed to remember he was the general before.

“Sooo, Ironwood,” Taiyang began while Qrow huffed and fussed, being measured by an older gentleman with needles in his mouth, occasionally pinning the fabric of the garment.   
“James is fine,” He replied simply, “I’m not military anymore. There’s no rank.”

“But you could be!” Qrow shouted over his shoulder.   
“Not happening,  _ sir _ ,” Ironwood snorted as Ghira chuckled and leaned against the wall.

“Are you ever going to have one of these?” Taiyang inquired as he looked through a rack.

“I have owned suits before, Taiyang. Even a tuxedo or two.”   
“Haha, very funny,” Taiyang snorted, “I meant a wedding. I mean I figured Qrow was the eternal bachelor. Hell, what about kids? Ever going to have one of those?”

 

Ironwood felt his cheeks pink, and heard Qrow start to laugh.   
“He probably could if he wanted to.”   
“Brigadier General, I’m not sure what you’re suggesting.” He played it off as he looked over some neck pieces. Not a tie. Maybe a cravat?   
“-I mean she is my stepdaughter to be, I’m just saying, you’ve been traveling with her unchaperoned for five years. When are you planning to make her an honest woman?”

 

Taiyang fell over laughing then, and James entire face heated though it didn’t color this time. He looked pointedly away, and Qrow chuckled a bit, but Ghira was observing him.   
“...he’s not leaving with her,” The Faunus leader announced, “He’s going to get her another guardian before the end of the wedding.”   
“What?”

 

Qrow turned and stared at them as Tai pulled himself up.   
“He’s not wrong,” Ironwood admitted, “I’m trying to consider who might be suited. She’s not in need of protection as much.”   
“And what are you going to do then?” Qrow exclaimed, “Retire? It’s not in you.”   
“Perhaps I’ll simply become a Huntsman again,” He exhaled, “But it is the height of impropriety that I’m traveling with Winter still, he’s not wrong.”

“Well, shit,” Qrow huffed, “We’re going to to need to find someone new to go with her.”   
“If she needs it,” Ironwood chuckled softly, “She hasn’t actually needed backup for a while. It’s almost like she has a second instinct.”

“And is Miss Winter aware you plan to part ways?” Ghira inquired, and Qrow shot his head back over his shoulder to stare rather intently at his predecessor.

“Not yet, no,” He admitted, “I wanted to get to Atlas first, and put some things in order. I’m considering her partner from the academy-Iris Quartz. She’s very talented, and never enlisted.”

“Doesn’t she have like five boyfriends that travel with her?”   
“Two, and one of their sisters is involved with the other young man. Why? Is more guards not a good thing?”

“I mean a freaking pack of five people kind of stands out traveling, compared to one or two,” Qrow answered bluntly, “I might have a suggestion, actually….”

 

* * *

  
  


“Heeeeey! Look who it is!”

 

Winter turned in surprise, having been loudly thinking at Cinder that no, she wouldn’t wear anything with a plunging neckline or leg slit. She hadn’t expected company to find her, but all the same, the ginger haired Faunus came skating over.   
“Neon!” She smiled, admittedly having a fondness for Team FNKI, “You’re looking well.”   
“Yeah, well, can’t complain,” She laughed, “Granted, there’s been less work for Huntsmen lately, but still enough for adventurers.”

“You don’t say,” Winter smiled faintly, easily imagining Neon with that title.

“So, you buying something for the wedding? I’m so happy about that, by the way. I’ve been shipping them for ages now.”   
“-Shipping them?” Winter repeated.   
“It means you want two people to wind up together, generally romantically.” Neon giggled, “There’s been something about how they interact since they wound up on the council together. I’d see them on newscasts and stuff.”

“Oh,” Winter hadn’t been up to date in the news, she was embarrassed to realize, “I uh-did you get an invite? I know your team leader is supposed to be dating Whitley.”   
“Yes, and yes. Things I also ship,” Neon nodded safely, “Flynt is a really good influence on him. And Flynt has realized he can’t just hate on your family because your dad was a butt.”

  
The Faunus paused then.   
“Was that okay to say since he’s dead?”   
“I’ve said far worse about him,” Winter chuckled and shook her head, “There is no reason to pretend he wasn’t a horrible person just because he died.”   
“Okay, good,” Neon paused and grinned, “You’re looking for a dress to impress, Amahright? Eh? Eh?”

 

“I uh-” Winter swallowed, and Ai snickered, but Neon continued.   
“Like your girlfriend here?”   
“My what now?” Winter blinked, not following.   
“-Uh, Winter-” Ai reached out, “I think-”   
“Over your shoulder, making a face whenever you touch a dress, leaning against the wall? Tall, black hair, gold eyes, kind of a knockout?”

“I don’t know what you’re-”

 

Winter turned and realized Ai was leaning against the wall, and her face was as shocked as Winter felt.

“ _ You can see her? _ ” Winter exclaimed, quietly, but louder then she would have liked.   
“Uh, no duh,” Neon rolled her eyes.

 

Ai recovered first.   
“I’m a friend,” She corrected, “We have a...complicated history. But I’m not the one she’s trying to stun at the wedding.”   
“Ai!” Winter snapped, her cheeks heated, “Don’t you dare!”   
“So there is someone she’s trying to impress!” Neon squealed, “Oh my god are you dating someone? Seeing someone? Hoping to catch someone’s eye?”   
“It’s not like that-!” Winter began to protest, and Ai scoffed.   
“They’re into each other. The tension is stifling. We’re here because I insisted she needs a dress that will inspire him to throw caution and propriety to the wind so he’ll sweep her off her feet.”   
“Oooh!” Neon bounced a bit, “Who is it? You gotta tell me!”   
“Neon, it’s fine, I do know how to buy clothing.”   
“Not for the cause,” Ai snorted and turned her attention to Neon despite Winter’s protests, “Winter is, and has been, madly in love with James Ironwood.”

 

Winter could have screamed, but instead she settled on placing her face in her hands. On one hand, Neon claiming it might make it suspect, especially since Winter’s ‘friend’ had told her. No one else could see Ai, as far as she knew. She was ready to hear the suggestion that her success was based on improper favors.

 

Instead, she heard Neon’s voice call out in excitement.   
“Oh my gosh! That’s so totally rad!”

 

She peeked out from behind her hands, and saw Neon’s eyes were sparkling with delight.   
“-You don’t think it’s somehow improper?”   
“Only because you’re looking for a dress  _ here _ ,” Neon gestured with her arm, “They’re all boring!”   
“That is  _ exactly _ what I said.” Ai snorted, “Though I said unattractive and dull.”

“You two do not get to gang up on me about this,” Winter paused and glanced at Neon, only to be alarmed by how close the younger huntress was circling her.

 

Neon nodded quietly before grabbing Winter’s hands and grinning.   
“I know  _ exactly _ what you should wear!”


	8. Chapter Eight

Winter sighed as she stared at the two garment bags now laid out across her bed. Neon had been very convincing, she couldn’t deny, and now she had a simple but elegant dress for the engagement party that evening in the garden, as well as the far more daring gown for the the wedding and reception.

 

She’d also been informed she needed to consider styling her hair differently.   
“Do you even know how do do your hair another way?”   
  
Ai’s ghost asked this as she leaned against the wall, having shifted her appearance into a black skirt and red halter styled to look like a heart during the day’s antics. It had been Neon’s suggestion. Between their shoving dresses and things at Winter to try on, Neon and the now established  _ not to be a figment of her imagination _ Ai had talked fashion.

 

It was strange, hearing Ai talk so excitedly about something so simple, and expected. Even if over the years Winter had learned to associate her as Ai, not Cinder, it was still hard to rationalize that she had been once. Cinder had been a cold blooded killer. Ai got excited with the prospect of a halter top shaped like a heart decked with sequins.

 

“I was a teenager once, actually,” Winter sighed heavily as she considered her dress for the evening’s party, and crossed to her old vanity mirror and set, “My hair was a vanity of mine for a long time. I even experimented with makeup.”   
“Yeah, right. Hair, maybe. Makeup experiments? You?”   
“I admit,” Winter glanced at Ai in the mirror, “No one knew what to make of it when the leader of Team WITE went through a goth phase.”

 

Ai’s mouth fell open as Winter reached up to undo the bun her hair usually resided in.   
“ _ Pics or it didn’t happen _ .”   
“Most of my academy years are recorded somewhere,” Winter answered simply, if a touch bitterly, “I was the scandal, the Schnee Heiress who ran away from home. Unlike Weiss I didn’t have the good sense to get far, far away  for my schooling.”

  
Ai considered for a moment, and tilted her head.   
“Is that why you never made a move? The constant scrutiny?”   
“...It’s not the exclusive reason,” Winter answered, as it had played a role, “The scandal rags already had me theoretically dating all of my teammates.”   
“Busy girl.”

“Ha ha ha,” Winter rolled her eyes and made a face, “I wish I had more time to do this. I know exactly what sort of thing I’d like to do with my hair.”   
“Well, lucky you,” Ai laughed as she crossed to stand beside her, “Because it so happens that misusing my powers for hair styling was a bad habit I developed…”

 

* * *

 

It was strange seeing Emerald and Mercury again. While Weiss knew they were, in theory, reformed, they had once been enemies. In fact, under Cinder Fall’s employ they’d done quite the number to her now wife’s psyche-and caused the other to question her. Still, as strange as she felt, when she, Blake, and Yang turned towards the refreshment table, the green and grey haired now Atlesian Specialists were on the other side look borderline panicked.

 

Mercury broke the tension.   
“How’s the arm, blondie?”   
“Not bad,” Yang answered as she crossed her organic and cybernetic limbs, “Hows the legs?”   
“About the same.”

 

Emerald and Blake groaned in almost perfect unison, and Weiss felt herself relax and look around the room.

 

While there were a number of her mother’s friends, and Qrow’s she supposed, there were just as many of her own peers from the academies. Weiss wondered if these were about as a result of Ruby’s initial sing-o-gram, how many were invited because Qrow didn’t know a lot of people, and how many were brought in as a distraction tactic.

 

Weiss excused herself, whispering softly to Blake she was going to mingle. Her Faunus wife nodded and squeezed her hand, promising to keep an eye on Yang, and make sure she and Mercury didn’t decide to spar in the middle of the party.

 

She’d spotted Oscar Pine talking to Ironwood, and had hoped to talk to the second about her sister. Namely, she’d overheard briefly overheard her sister talking to AI when passed her room that afternoon. Weiss was more convinced than ever that her Winter had a secret girlfriend-especially since she only seemed to speak to her when she was alone. True, she hadn’t  _ seen _ Ai yet, but that didn’t mean Winter wasn’t wearing an earpiece and speaking on her scroll while she looked at accessories and styled her hair.

 

“Hey Oscar!”

 

Weiss was spared having to interrupt their conversation by Ruby’s appearance. She saw Ironwood cover the lower half of his face, and she knew why. The same grin crossed her face when Headmaster Oscar Pine turned to see Ruby in her red dress and flushed.

  
“Ah-Miss Rose-I-”   
“Oscar,” Ruby put her hands on her hips, “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ruby?”   
“At least once more, it seems,” He smiled apologetically.   
“Oh,” Ruby sighed and twirled her arm around his, apparently oblivious that she’d broken up a conversation, “Uncle Qrow said you wanted to talk to me?”   
“Oh, ah-I do, actually-Professor Goodwitch is considering leaving the academy, which means there’s an opening, and I can’t think of anyone more qualified…”

 

Weiss waited till they were a short distance off to approach Ironwood.   
“How long has that been going on?” The former general inquired.   
“Oh, he’s had a thing for her since as long as I’ve known him,” Weiss chuckled, “It was just awkward for him at first because of, well, Ozpin in his head.”

“I suppose that’s understandable,” He turned and squinted, “-Are Yang and Specialist Mercury arm wrestling?”   
“Probably, Blake promised not to let them brawl, or at least, to try to stop them,” Weiss admitted, “So, you’ve been traveling with Winter for the last few years, right?”

 

She noticed Ironwood swallow before he nodded, sipping from his plastic cup of what she imagined was ginger ale. Her mother and Qrow had agreed not to tempt themselves, so the celebrations would be dry. That said, they also thought it was hysterical if the beverage options were ginger ale and other non-alcoholic drinks that ended in “beer”.

  
“Yes, I have,” Ironwood finally answered, “Has she not contacted you?”   
“Oh, no, she does-she’s written, and called, and that’s fine,” Weiss admitted, “I was just wondering if she’d be bringing her girlfriend to the wedding, do you think?”

“Her-girlfriend?”

 

Ironwood turned to look at Weiss, complete confusion filling his mind as he observed the younger Schnee daughter. Yes, he’d been traveling with Winter for the last five years, and he would have known if she had become romantically attached. True, he’d heard her muttering at herself more then beforehand, but if anything, she’d become more withdrawn since becoming a maiden.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think she knows I know,” Weiss laughed, “But she’s dropped her name a couple times almost in passing in the letters, and I’ve heard her yell at her while we’re on the scroll. Most recently I overheard her muttering at her about fashion choices, and what type of dress would suit her-that was when I passed her room earlier, I think she was talking to her on her scroll.”

“I-” 

 

Ironwood rubbed his temple slightly, considering that perhaps he had pressed on as guardian longer than he should have. Had Winter formed a romantic attachment-or even a close friend-without his knowledge? If the first-well, his own conflicted affections aside, he hoped she was happy. But why had she not told him? How had he not noticed?

 

“Right!” Weiss interrupted his thought, “Her! I knew you knew something.”   
“-Pardon?” James gave her a puzzled look, and the huntress laughed, and her next words washed over him like ice water.   
“That’s her name, the one Winter occasionally snaps over her shoulder, or mentions said something in her letters. Ai!”


	9. Chapter Nine

_Ironwood had wanted someone else to track Tyrian Callows. When he’d gotten the ping over the repaired CCT, he and Winter hadn’t been traveling for a full month yet. She was still struggling to understand her new powers-she wasn’t ready yet._

 

_Oh, she was working hard to master them. As he’d watched her practicing different movements, testing her affinity with the assorted elements, he was brought back to watching her in the academy. She’d had not combat training, only some secret fencing lessons, but had refused to let it slow her down. Instead, she’d taken on every trial._

 

_That said, those memories were conflicted at best. It had been at her final exam at the end of her first year that Winter’s team had come out the winner’s of what he hadn’t previously considered a contest. And that was the first time he’d caught his heart beating a little faster, almost in direct contradiction to the enraged expression in her eyes._

_  
_ _Atlesian Academy Final Exams were devious, inventive, and by no means book tests. On the other hand, they had to cycle them every four years, so no student was around for the same one twice. That way, the different variety of simulated crisis still seemed very, very real._

 

_He’d repressed the thoughts then. He’d buried them, deep behind protocol and regulations. He was her headmaster, and she a student in his school. He could admire her without romantic affection._

 

_That was what he repeated silently when she stopped by his office once a week for input on something to do with her studies, or to ask if he’d be willing to play chess._

 

_By the fourth and final year, most of her visits revolved around chess, tea, and her admitting she had no idea why her team partner was so often caught in corners with one or both of her boyfriends. But when Winter spoke of her teammates, there was an affection all the same, even though Iris and Eryn had come from different walks of life. Thomas’s-he and Winter were uniquely suited to understand one another._

 

_Ironwood had further shoved his fondness aside when Winter had joined the military after graduating, especially when she became a specialist. Sometimes he wondered if he’d sent her away on so many of the distances abroad not just because he trusted her to get it done, but because he didn’t want to be obvious about his furtive glances._

 

_Both was possible._

 

_The point of it all was that he knew Winter well, especially when she was studying a new ability or talent._

 

_Unfortunately, she got the message about Tyrian as well, and jumped up instantly._   
_“He wasn’t sighted far from here,” She announced, and James winced._ _  
“There are other Huntsmen,” He tried to point out._

_“Maybe. But we’re right here.”_

 

_The battle was most of what he’d been worried about. Winter had been depending on the new magic too much, overcompensating, and not paying attention. And Tyrian was quick, deadly, and mad. Naturally ice came the most naturally too her, she’d always been cool and calm. But it was causing her to slide, to slip, and to fall._

 

_Ironwood dashed, tossing himself in front of her, his cybernetic arm lifted to catch Tyrian’s attack._

 

_When the magic blast hit him, he had no idea what it had done. He only knew suddenly things were very cold, and he could hear Winter scream._

_  
_ _Through what he later learned was ice he almost thought he saw things that couldn’t be. He thought he saw glass pin Tyrian. He thought he saw a familiar black haired young woman addressing Winter._

 

_When Winter had begun to bark into her scroll to call help, he’d heard Ai’s voice. Felt her hand on his cheek, and her lips on his forehead._

 

_“You idiot. You can’t go yet. She needs you too much. When are you two going to stop being morons?”_

 

_But when he’d come to, it had only been Winter in the room with him. Her head bent over the hospital bed, and frozen tear trails on her cheeks._

  
  


“Uh-no, Winter hasn’t mentioned her to me,” Ironwood felt the strange sensation envelop him, like when he’d been encased in ice,  “I had no idea Winter was in contact with Ai.”

 

In fact, he could only think of one Ai he knew; the previous Fall Maiden, whom he’d had such a complicated relationship with.

 

A woman the rest of the world had known as Cinder Fall, and never knew had taken her own life with his gun so Salem couldn’t claim her as a new vessel.

 

Weiss, for instance, wouldn’t have known that name. And while he supposed it was possible that Winter had connected to another woman named Ai, he found it too large a coincidence. Weiss drew him back with an exclamation.

 

“Oh! Winter!”

  


Winter emerged with a deep breath. Her hair was down, save that which hung over her right eye. She was clad simple and elegant, but it was revealing for her.  Silver gloves stretched past her elbow. Her dress was the same silver-distinctly grey, because any variant of white would have been rude. Where her gloves had a satin finish, the dress was silky, with no small amount of glitter somehow embedded in the fabric so she sparkled in the light. It looped behind her neck, but the dress lacked any fabric above the small of her back. That made her feel the most conscious-the scant few scars from before her days at the academy. Fortunately, most people assumed she’d gotten them as a specialist. There was a slit on the left side, showing much of one of her legs. The finishing touch was a sort of cascading sash that matched her gloves.

 

Ai had pointed the dress out to her, but Neon had approved it wholeheartedly, proclaiming she would definitely turn heads in it.

 

_I just want the one._   
“Good on you to admit it.” Ai grinned as she leaned against a pillar in the garden, dressed in a surprisingly simple red strapless number-this one lacking embellishment of any form. “And I think-”

 

“Hey, are you okay man? You sort of...gave up that one.”  
“Uh, yeah, got distracted, thought I saw a ghost. Rematch?”

 

The odd exchange drew Winter’s attention to one of the tables. Her sister’s blonde wife sat there, and had just pinned Specialist Black’s arm down to the table. The silver haired young man-and the green haired Specialist Sustrai behind him-had both done a double take when she’d emerged.

 

_That’s peculiar_ . She raised a brow, and Ai’s brow furrowed.   
“They shouldn’t have had that sort of reaction to you-” She paused, and then the spirit’s eyes widened. “Winter. Get back inside. Abort.”

“What?” Winter exclaimed in earnest surprise, turning over her shoulder, surprised to see what looked like fear in the now familiar golden amber eyes. _Ai?_

 

“There you are, Winter. I was hoping to talk to you, if you have a moment?”

 

Winter flipped around, and something cold gripped her heart when she saw it was Ironwood uttering the niceties. It was too formal for the situation-for them, as they’d eben traveling for the last few years.

 

“Of course,” She whispered, her voice faint, and she felt light headed as he took her arm in his.  She glanced back briefly before they walked towards the gardens, to where Ai had a hand over her mouth.  
“I’m sorry.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ironwood could tell he’d spooked Winter when he’d invited her for a walk, but at that point he’d been very guarded himself. Moments after Weiss had repeated a name she shouldn’t have known, Winter had emerged dressed as the lighter reflection of Cinder Fall at the Vytal Festival all those years ago. Even her hair was styled the same way, but on the opposite side.

 

Too many factors to be anything but a connection.   
“Ironwood?” Winter’s voice was almost afraid, and he realized they’d reached the fountain in the gardens, far from the party, and he hadn’t said anything.

“Sorry, ah, Weiss said something that surprised me,” He admitted as he turned to her and held his forehead, “I’ve been trying to make sense of it.”   
“Weiss says a lot of things,” She admitted, “What in particular?”   
“She asked me if you had a girlfriend.”

 

Winter choked, and then she laughed softly as she shook her head.   
“I have no idea where she got that impression. I know she has wives, and our brother has Flynt. But Weiss I know at least appreciates males as well, so it can't be assumptions that-”

“She heard you saying a woman’s name,” Ironwood took a breath, “Winter. How long have you been talking to Ai?”

 

* * *

 

There it was. That’s what it had been that was setting him on edge. And when he said it, Winter’s blood ran cold. He knew. He knew she’d been in communication with Ai. Weiss had overheard her? When? Had it become second nature to shush Ai, that aside from Ironwood, she didn’t monitor who might be listening?

 

“I don’t-” Winter swallowed, because she couldn’t come up with a clever lie, “I don’t see the relevance.”

“It’s relevant,” Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose, “Why didn’t you tell me Winter? How long has this been happening?”

“...Ever since,” Winter finally admitted after a long pause.   
“Ever since when?”   
“Ever since Glynda left me alone after telling me I was the new Fall Maiden.”

 

She saw his jaw tense, and she began to wring her wrists.   
“I didn’t know until literally today it was real. I just assumed it was a figment of my subconscious. That I’d gone a little mad. I didn’t want to worry you with it.”   
“Winter, I’m your Guardian as you are the Fall Maiden. You’re supposed to worry me with these things,” Ironwood shut his eyes, “I’m sorry. This is my fault. I should have noticed.”   
“Hardly. You trained me to keep secrets. So I’m damn good at it,” Winter crossed her arms, “We agreed we didn’t want you to know.”   
“We?” He tensed and Winter flinched at the blue eyes turned on her. No, she flinched because they looked past her.  _ Looking for Ai.  _ “Is she here?”

“Ah-” Winter turned, and was surprised to see Ai’s apologetic expression-and that she was wearing the black reflection of her dress.

“What are you wearing?” She exclaimed out loud.   
“The original,” Ai winced, “I didn’t even remember, but I was wearing it at the Vytal Dance in Beacon. I was wearing it when...I approached James. It’s why Emerald and Mercury reacted the way they did. I think it’s why he’s so particular agitated.”   
“Ai?”

 

Winter didn’t ask this. She saw the phantom tense as Ironwood moved forward, and stopped. He had followed her gaze, and Winter bit her lip.   
“Yes. She’s here. She just realized that apparently she dressed me up just like her.”   
“It is a bit haunting,” Ironwood admitted quietly, his expression unreadable, “So she’s still here. Still bound to Remnant. She hasn’t been able to move on.”

“Tell him-” Ai exhaled, “No rest for the Wicked. And if there is something after this, I honestly don’t think I want to go yet. I’m not headed for clouds and harps.”

“-She says she’s not sure there’s anything she wants to move on to,” Winter admitted softly.

“I suppose that makes sense.”

 

The three of them stood awkwardly, Ai invisible to Ironwood as he stared straight through her. Winter avoiding eye contact with either of them as she stared at her hands.

“-Ai, is there a way-” Winter began.   
“We are absolutely not even trying that,” Ai countered, “I’ve been in your head. I know you’ve never been kissed, and certainly not by him.”   
“What’s that got to do with it?”   
“You’re trying to figure out if there’s a way to stop being the middleman and let me talk through you. It’s a sweet notion, but a terrible idea,” She sighed, “He and I have a habit of not being able to resist touching each other, Winter. No matter how bad an idea it is.”

 

She knew that to be true. Winter worried her lips as Ironwood crossed his hands behind his back.

“Was she there? The day we battled Tyrian Callows?”   
“Yes,” Winter winced, “She’d been telling me to balance out the magic with my semblance. And she helped me defeat him.”   
“I thought...I saw her semblance.”   
“Ai?” Winter turned, and the phantom winced again.   
“Shit, yeah, I guess he would have seen that. The stunt I suggested with the glass.”   
“Yes, that was her idea and suggestion,” Winter paused, “You were aware during that time?”   
“Barely,” Ironwood sighed, “I thought she talked to me. But I chalked it up to being in my head.”   
“It was a little of both, after you fell asleep from crying,” Ai nodded, “I called him an idiots, and both of you morons.”   
“She says she called you an idiot and both of us morons.”

 

Winter half wanted to yell at Ai, but she knew what she was calling them morons over.

 

Ironwood didn’t say anything for far too long. He turned to look at the fountain, and finally spoke.   
“Winter. There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

Her heart began to beat faster despite everything. Winter stared at him as he crossed towards the path they had come from. He was taking long strides, but she couldn’t remember how to walk. Was he-what was he saying?

“Don’t say, do, you dumb idiot!” Ai snapped.

 

Winter didn’t repeat that, her grey blue eyes fixed on Ironwood as he looked away from her. He couldn’t be saying  _ that _ and looking the other way, could he?

 

“I’m leaving.”   
“What? Oh, I suppose it is a lot to take in.” Winter’s heart sank.

“Tomorrow evening. After the reception,” He continued, “I was considering that I might not be the most effective guardian, blind sided, and now I know it’s true. There’s already a mission they want me to look into as an independent huntsmen.”

“But you are an effective-” Winter began to speak weakly, but  he held a hand up without looking at her.

“I’m not in my prime, Winter. I haven’t been for a long time. Maybe-maybe when you first arrived at the academy I was. No, though that was over a decade ago,” He exhaled, “Maybe I was hoping for a fairy tale. Something unspeakable and unthinkable. But that’s just another reason I shouldn’t be your guardian anymore. You deserve the best. And the best isn’t me.”

 

And then he walked away, leaving Winter in stunned silence, unable to formulate a response, and too stunned to run after him. So she stood, until she sat at the edge of the fountain.

“Son of a bitch,” Ai murmured quietly, “That wasn’t just about being your guardian.”   
“What?” Winter looked up meekly, “What are you saying?”   
“All that about not being his prime? He’s talking about his age.”   
“He’s not that old,” Winter whispered softly, but then she considered the fact. Considered how she’d seen more of his white streak spreading through his dark hair in their travels.

 

“I don’t want anyone else,” She added then as she stared at her hands, “I don’t want another Guardian. I don’t want the best. I don’t want someone in their prime.”

“Well, then,” Ai sighed, “You’re going to have to catch up with him before he leaves. Because  he does, you’re never going to see him again.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

The ceremony was beautiful, and Weiss personally got a chuckle out of the bride and groom smashing a bottle of wine underfoot after they recited their vows. Overall, everyone seemed to be in a great mood. She hadn’t seen her mother smile so brightly as when Wisteria clasped Qrow’s hands before kissing him. True, she had blushed when her mother dipped the brigadier general, but it was worth it. Even when Yang whistled.

 

After her duet with Jaune, she’d been surprised to see Neptune by the front of the audience among several women swooning over the guitarist. It had been even more of a surprise to hear the following conversation when she’d stepped down from the stage:

  
Woman One: Oh my gosh he’s so handsome!   
Woman Two: And he plays so well. I wish I could find someone like him.

Neptune: Yeah, he’s great.. I can’t wait to get back to our room later and fuck his brains out.

 

Weiss almost dismissed it as a joke, except at that point Jaune misunderstood what the two women were talking to Neptune about, having not heard it. The blonde appeared beside Neptune possessively and wrapped his arms around him with a hiss, proclaiming “Mine!”. The blue haired boyfriend had laughed and pet Jaune’s hair until he calmed down.

 

_ When did that happen? And how? _

 

She’d voiced this when she returned to the table where her wives sat with Ruby, Ren, and Nora. Nora had started to ramble, but Ren had summarized that after the war the three of them had traveled with team SSSN for a while, and the two had just clicked.

 

Ren and Nora had  _ not _ surprised anyone by getting together. Though it was amusing to Weiss that Ren stayed home with their child, and a second on the way, while Nora was bringing home the income as a Huntsman.

 

Their son was adorable, and Weiss had seen the hint of baby craze entering Blake’s eyes. This was something Yang noticed as well, and immediately began to tease her about it.

There was just one thing wrong, that Weiss couldn’t get past. She’d spotted her sister at the ceremony, and now at the reception. 

 

Winter had dressed to impress, in a floor length gown with a turquoise bodice and skirt that sparkled with embedded rhinestones. The sleeves were pale blue, and sparkled from shoulder to wrist. She even had an off the shoulders cape as part of the gown, resembling a frozen waterfall save for elegant snowflake designs and more glitz. She’d even pulled her hair out of her face in a loose braid over her shoulder, a more relaxed style then Weiss had seen her older sister wear in years.

 

Despite all the effort-and she noted, blue eye shadow-the smile on Winter’s face was not real. Weiss had seen it before, before her sister had left home for the academy. She had one like it. A rehearsed, practiced smile for situations where anything less would be deemed inappropriate. It was the result of being a daughter of Jacques Schnee, and it was not the expression she’d expected.

 

But the thing that truly made the standing President of the Schee Dust Company double take. What made her squint was Neon Katt, standing near her sister, and talking to thin air.

 

* * *

  
  


“Oh no! He can’t just  _ leave _ !” Neon protested after Ai caught her up. “Winter, why didn’t you tell him how you-”

  
“Because if I find the courage to say those words, they shouldn’t be a trap,” Winter answered quietly, but it was half hearted. The truth was she was afraid the unspoken words wouldn’t be enough. That Ironwood would get that sad look in his eyes and  _ still _ walk away from her. He was proper.

 

Ai sighed and tossed her hair back, once again dressed in the black dress that had mirrored Winter’s earlier silver gown. She considered the situation, and that Winter seemed so defeated already. She  _ desperately _ wished she could communicate with James-maybe she could reason with him. Tell him she hadn’t wanted him to know she was there. Because she’d hoped that if James thought she’d moved on, he’d finally approach the woman he was in love with now that nothing else was there to stop them. She wasn’t his student, she wasn’t his second, there were no rules or regulations about it anymore. They were  _ just _ James and Winter.

 

She hadn’t shared her suspicions with Winter, but she had been keeping one eye on the former general the entire evening. He wouldn’t make a fuss out of leaving, and he might not even say goodbye. Ai was almost positive he’d consider what he’d said in the garden acceptable.

 

However, so far, manners had kept him at the party. He knew both the bride and groom-and might have in part been responsible for their romance becoming what it was now. But how long would that matter?

 

“What do we do?” Neon huffed and Winter lifted tired eyes to look at her.   
“What do you mean?”   
“You can’t just-”   
“-Neon, walk with me.” Ai had started to formulate an idea, but it would require the Faunus’s help.   
“Is that okay?” Neon glanced to Winter who shooed them off with a wave of her hand.

 

“I need you to talk to the DJ,” Ai finally proclaimed once they were out of earshot, “Because I can’t. Make sure they put a delay on it. Then I need you to make sure Ironwood is posted next to the door to the gardens. I’ll get Winter there, I’ll make something up.”   
“I think I can do that,” Neon nodded, “What song am I requesting next?”

 

Ai smiled faintly, the ghost of a smile on the ghost of a girl.   
“You’re going to ask him to play a foxtrot.”

 

* * *

 

Winter didn’t mind being alone right then. It was nice to have Ai preoccupied for once since she’d become the Fall Maiden.  _ Such a contradiction _ , she considered,  _ Winter Schnee, the Fall Maiden _ . She snorted and leaned on a bare hand, content to stew for the time being. Her eyes flitted to Ironwood now and again-worried each time would be the last time she saw him.

 

“You know, Winter, I’ve had a lot of thoughts about you since the first time we worked together. But it wasn’t until today I considered the word coward.”

 

Winter crushed the glass of sparkling cider in her hand as Qrow sat across the table from her.

“Is that really the first thing you’re going to say to me as my stepfather?” She hissed through gritted teeth.   
“Hell yes it is,” Qrow snorted, “I was wondering why your mother hadn’t had one of her wished grandchildren yet. I figured you two had just been careful. I mean, five years traveling alone with someone you love. I mean hell, we hadn’t been out of Beacon a year before Raven and Tai realized Yang was on the way.”

“-I’m confused, what are you accusing me of? Being frigid or being a coward?” Winter squinted, “Or something else completely?”   
“Cowardice,” Qrow rubbed his forehead, “When Jimmy said he wanted to get you a new guardian during my tux fitting, I was shocked. I couldn’t imagine him abandoning a lover like that. That’s when I realized you two have continued to dance around each other.”

“It’s not any of your- _ wait, he had already made the decision at the mall? _ ”

 

That...was different. It had sounded in the gardens like he had made the decision impulsively, because he had discovered Ai’s presence. But if Qrow was telling the truth (and honestly she wasn’t sure he’d ever actually lied to her, just been an ass), then that meant Ironwood had made the decision previously. He  _ had _ been thinking about it and he’d never said a word to her.

 

The heartache was replaced with something else. Frustration. Anger.   
“Yeah,” Qrow sighed, “I’m supposed to bring a few huntsmen by tomorrow to evaluate and see how work with you. He’s leaving tonight, as soon as the ship gets here to pick him up. But yeah, I guess you just weren’t brave enough to love him.”

 

At that point, Winter wasn’t really listening to Qrow anymore. She’d turned back to the crowd, sky grey eyes searching. Ironwood came into view shortly, and she was on her feet and marching forward just as Ai reappeared and began to call out.   
“-Where is she going?” The spirit murmured.   
“Probably to confront Jimmy about trying to ghost on her.”

 

Ai blinked and whirled back to where Qrow was rising to his feet.   
“You can see me?”   
“Cinder, you’re not even the only ghost at this party.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Ironwood!”

 

Neon turned and whistled before skating away. Ironwood, for a moment, considered how she could still skate in fancy dress. But his attention was drawn back to the person who’d shouted, and despite himself, his heart skipped a beat.

 

Because of the unfortunate resemblance at the garden party, he hadn’t been able to appreciate how beautiful Winter was when she dressed up. Now she was in an elegant dress all her own style, and her hair wasn’t down, but loosely tied in a braid. It was far more fetching then the usual bun she kept it in.

 

“You were already planning to leave,” Winter began, and he realized, suddenly, she was mad at him, “And you were going to leave me thinking it was my fault because I never told you about Ai?”

“Winter-” Ironwood began and took a breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s more than that-”

“She insists, repeatedly, you’re in love with me, you know,” Winter crossed her arms across her chest, “And I always just let it go. Because you’re by far the bravest person I know. And it that was true, wouldn’t  _ you _ have told me by now?”

 

He swallowed dryly and lowered his arm to gaze down at the eyes he’d spent so many years trying not to look at.   
“Winter, this is hardly the time or place-”

“You’re going to disappear from my life tonight, if you have your way, so I’m going to say everything,” Winter answered simply, “So nothing is left unsaid.”

  
They stood in silence for just a moment, until the song changed, and James turned to listen. He furrowed his brow and shook his head, murmuring softly.  _ I’ve always fancied a foxtrot _ .   
“Ai.”

“Don’t bring Ai into, not now!” Winter snapped, “This is about you and me.   
“Winter Schnee,’ Ironwood turned back to her, a bittersweet smile on his face as he felt his scroll buzz in his pocket. The ship was almost there. “Would you honor me with this dance?”

 

Winter felt her anger defuse, but she was also baffled as he outstretched an arm. Wordlessly, she nodded, and took his hand. She knew the music, and was familiar with the steps.   
“...Alright. We’re not done talking, though.”   
“I wouldn’t imagine so.”

 

Despite having studied ballet as a child before swapping the lessons for fencing, Winter didn’t have much experience dancing with a partner. Thus, the closeness of the comparatively simple steps and synchronized movements was not something she’d been aware of. It was an intimacy she hadn’t expected, and brought a tint to her cheeks.

 

But what brought the flutter in her chest was the fond gaze on her dance partner’s face.   
“She’s right.”   
“What?” She blinked, as the music was starting to come to a close, and he’d finally spoken.   
“Ai. She isn’t lying to you. She isn’t wrong. I never intended to tell her, but due to the complicated nature of our relationship, she found out.”

“I…” Winter’s mind was racing, as she tried to refocus on what Ai had to do with them right then.

“I’m in love with you. I’ve tried not to love you, I have. But I’ve always been in love with you. Even during my dalliances with Cin-with Ai.  And I strongly suspect I always will be in love with you, Winter.”

 

Winter found herself going still, and her eyes widened as he lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. She couldn’t remember how to speak, because she hadn’t expected Ironwood to actually admit anything like that. She didn’t know what she’d expected him to say. She’d expected to be the one doing the talking.

 

“Knowing you, and watching you grow into a stunning woman, has been the highlight of my life. Good night, Winter. And good luck.”

  
He stepped away and disappeared into the crowd then, and it took Winter moments too long to realize the meanings of his words. She jerked her head upwards in alarm.  _ He was saying good-bye _ .


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ai tensed when she saw Ironwood walking towards the doors at the end of the ballroom alone. He had his scroll out, and seemed to be messaging someone.  
“I should-”   
“Ai,” Qrow sighed as he walked ahead of her, hands in his suit pocket, “Stop helping. Let them sink or sail.”   
“-Remind me again why I’m listening to you when you just antagonized Winter?”   
“Because I can see you, because in five minutes I got her to confront him-something you hadn’t been able to do in five years-, and because we’re going to see the wizard.”

“The Wiz-” Ai sputtered and turned back in his direction, and then she stared.

  
There stood Ozpin. Not possessing Oscar Pine, but  silver haired, wearing his green scarf, and his dark green suit.

He was standing to the side in a corner, observing Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine clumsily swaying in a way that could be described as a dance.

 

The farm boy turned headmaster was flustered, but smiling. The silver eyed young woman had leaned her head against his chest, and wore a matching expression.

  
“Ghost Two, hang out with Ghost One. You two carry on, and please, please move on and leave everyone alone,” Qrow declared unceremoniously, “I need to go chat with Oscar.”   
“Do not threaten the poor boy!” Ozpin called out after him, and laughed when the newly wed flipped him off, “Hello, Miss Fall.”

“-I go by Ai these days,” Ai squinted as she approached him, “What are you doing here?”  
“An old friend-one I expected to be a perpetual bachelor-got married,” He chuckled softly, “That, and you’ve spent an unusually long duration guiding Winter.”

“-You know about this feature?” Ai gaped at him.  
“I basically created the first set of Maidens, Ai. There’s very little about their powers I don’t know,” He snorted softly.   
“Amber stuck with me for a while,” Ai pointed out, “Pyrrha, too.”   
“Well, for one, I hadn’t attempted to move on yet at the time,” Ozpin admitted, “So I didn’t particularly know their statuses. For Amber I suspect she was angry, and Pyrrha concerned and compassionate.”

“-Okay Mr Know-It-All,” Ai exhaled, “Why can Qrow and Neon see me? Us?”  
“Neon Katt can see a wide spectrum of lightwaves and colors most cannot, as part of her Semblance. As for Qrow, I’ve long suspected he might be sensitive to stronger spirits due to the nature of his Semblance,” Ozpin turned to her with an amused look, “Are you ready to go, Ai?”   
“Go where?” Ai blinked, and then felt herself chill, “Oh.”

 

She’d been lingering around Winter so long she’d almost forgotten she wasn’t still supposed to  be on Remnant. Ai hesitated and folded her arms as she looked to where Winter had dashed across the dance floor in pursuit of Ironwood.  
“I don’t know yet,” She admitted quietly, “It depends how this plays out.”   
“Ai,” Ozpin sighed, “The...echoes of past Maidens was supposed to be temporary. A few months, to help the inheritors learn how to manage their magic better. Their personal lives and happiness...those are separate matters. But I suppose given your...connection to her guardian, it’s not surprising that you lingered.

 

Ai turned away from him, as her focus was on the sky outside a tall window. It had become darker, even for night. The stars and moon had been blocked out by dark clouds, and she could hear wind beginning to howl. The unexpected weather was getting more severe each moment, and as she watched frozen fractals spiraling down, she felt herself relax. It wasn’t a natural storm. There was no way any aircraft was going to be able to leave in that.

 

“-What’s it like, on the other side?” She began, then shook her head, “Nevermind. You and I wouldn’t go to the same place.”

“Do you really think that, Ai?” Ozpin answered, “Consider the circumstances of your death. You sacrificed yourself to stop Salem.”  
“That doesn’t make up for all the murder and mayhem,” Ai sighed.   
“It’s not just the good or bad place, you know,” He exhaled, “And then there’s...other outcomes that might be available to you, that you may be suited to-especially after seeing you linger here for five years.”

“Other outcomes?” Ai trailed off, and considered for a moment, “...will she know? That I’m gone? Or will I simply not be here anymore?”  
“Winter will feel it. Your connection has become far too strong for her not to,” Ozpin exhaled, “She’ll probably grieve for your absence.”   
“No,” Ai turned back to him with a faint smile, an odd peace washing over her, “I don’t think she will, not now.”

 

* * *

 

To be fair, there were probably more subtle methods of making sure Ironwood didn’t leave before Winter could say her piece then  to summon a blizzard in the middle of Summer. However, this was Atlas, and it wasn’t unheard of, either. Either way, it gave her the time to figure out where the aircraft that had come for him was, and which landing pad it had been forced to settle on by the snow.

 

“-I swear, sir, we get snow in summer sometimes up here, but this came out of nowhere! I don’t think it’s going all that far, either. It’s like the storm is specifically over the estate!”  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ironwood had his back to the stairway he’d come up from as he talked to the pilot, “There’s no reason for something like that to occur here. I’m sure you just didn’t see it…”

 

Winter’s heart swelled with relief, because even though she was certain she’d started the storm in time with her magic, she wasn’t sure it would stop him. There was grounding air traffic, and then there was grounding Ironwood. She’d worked with him long enough to know the two were different.

 

She dropped the skirts she’d lifted to run, her feet bare after kicking off her shoes.  
“ _James!_ ”

 

It was the first time she could remember using his first name to address him. She’d expected it to feel more strange on her lips. Instead, she realized it felt inexplicably natural.

 

The older man turned in surprise, and then she saw recognition dawning on his face.  
“...of course, there’s always magic,” He admitted as the pilot of the ship darted inside back down the stairway, away from the cold, “Winter, you’re not wearing that much fabric. You’re going to catch a chill.   
“The cold never bothered me anyway,” She stated as she reached him, “And you don’t get to just leave after saying all that. James.”

 

He was quiet for a moment, and nodded.  
“I suppose that’s fair. It was unkind of me. But worth it,” He cracked a faint smile, “To hear you say my name. Far better than imitation.”

“I will dissect that some other time,” Winter huffed and reached a hand out to touch his cheek, “When I met you...all those years ago...I didn’t believe in love. My parents were a disaster. It wasn’t long after-at my sister’s birthday no less-my father admitted he’d never loved my mother, that it was all a power grab. I knew I was the eldest Schnee, and even if Father had disowned me, I believed I would be seen as means to get power,” She made a face, “Or bragging rights. I never believed anyone could love me for me. Even after I watched my teammates get struck by cupid’s bow, I was uncertain.”

 

“When I started to meet with you some evenings, it was because I knew you had integrity. I wanted to talk to someone I knew wouldn’t hold ill will or intent. I wanted to talk to someone I knew wouldn’t treat me like a child,” She continued, “And someone I could talk to about the world, about the state of affairs in Atlas and abroad. But you know...it became more then that.”

“I do,” Ironwood admitted softly, “You came to me in confusion when your teammate began her relationship. You came to me to admit you felt guilt from your position of privilege, and how your father had sullied the Schnee name.”

“And you reassured me,” Winter whispered softly, “And that was when it started. I didn’t know yet. I didn’t even suspect until invasion of the academy at the end of the year, the simulated crisis none of us knew was our final. Then, when I thought I might never see you again-that was when I realized how much you meant to me.”

“I vaguely recall,” Ironwood spoke, but his voice had become similarly soft, “That you shot me after you figure out it was a test.”  
“In my defense I knew they were paintball guns by then, and the worst thing that was going to happen was a stained shirt.”

“Yes, that undoes the fact that they were also taser rounds.”  
“I did apologize for that.”

 

Winter couldn’t help but laugh at the recollection, and his expression of pride when she’d kicked down the door to the conference room where the not hostages were waiting to be ‘rescued’.

 

“...I got mad. But not because of the test. I understood it-and the other trials you created in the following years. You needed to make sure we could perform in real situations, not just on paper, or when we had time to prepare,” She lifted her grey blue eyes to Ironwood’s piercing sapphire gaze, “I got mad because I realized I had feelings for you. And that was confusing. Because I had spent a significant amount of time  believing love was a lie used to manipulate people. So I shoved it down and refused to face it. And then I decided to join the military, because you were the one I wanted to swear to do my best by, not my father. The one I trusted to lead me.”  
“Winter-” Ironwood began to speak, but she reached up and pressed a finger to his lips.

“I’m in love with you, James. Ever since then.  But I never wanted to burden you with it. I was afraid of how you’d react. I was afraid if I said how I felt, you’d reassign me, because it was against regulations for me to have a romantic relationship with my CO. And I suppose the last five years were habit. At the beginning I was frustrated because I didn’t understand with Ai. But now I’m saying it. I’m in love with you. With every cell in my body. Come what may, I don’t care. Because I love you, James Ironwood. And even if you walk away as soon as the storm clears, I’ve said it.”

 

Winter paused, and then in a surprisingly fluid motion, she’d replaced her finger with her lips. It was clumsy, inexperienced, but she made up for it with determination. Though Ironwood seemed to be surprised at the initial kiss, she felt his arms wrap around her, and pull her against his chest. She could have melted at that moment, and it took everything not to swoon. That would have been unbefitting.

 

“-come with me,” James finally broke the kiss and lifted her chin, “I should have never tried to leave. Come with me on this mission tomorrow.”

“Idiot,” Winter answered as she touched his cheek, “I’d follow you to the ends of the earth.”

 

He laughed, and simply drew her close. Winter smiled and rested her head against his chest, content right then to listen to his heart as the storm began to die.

 

The moment was broken by a strange sensation, and Winter turned to look away in surprise.  It was like a rubber band had been snapped broken, and the tension had gone slack.  
“Winter?” James spoke gently as he turned to follow her gaze towards the stars, “What is it?”   
“It’s just,” Winter felt tears threatening at the corners of her eyes, a small smile forming, “I think we’re alone now.”

 

He became quiet, and she knew he understood.  
“I hope...she finds the peace she’s helped me find with you.”   
“I hope she gets another chance,” Winter turned back to him, “I’m sorry I never told you she was there.”

“No, it’s good that you didn’t,” Ironwood exhaled, “For you, she was a guide. For me, she would have been a ghost, reminding me of guilt. And making it difficult to move on.”  
“And now what is she to you?”   
“Someone I knew,” He admitted quietly, “Someone I cared about, and loved, even though I shouldn’t have. But not like...not like I love you. Never like I love you.”   
“Right answer,” Winter smiled softly, and she kissed him again.

 

This time she let everything melt away asides from him and her. Nothing else mattered anymore, asides from his lips on her, and their bodies pressed together. All that mattered was being close to him, the man she loved. She wouldn’t conceal her feelings anymore. She would be brave enough to love him, and to be loved by him.

 

The journey to that point had been long and winding, with twists and turns she could have never imagined. There had been trials, and tribulations. But here, and the end of the road-or perhaps at the beginning of a new one-they had found their hearts, safely held by one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || HELLO READERS so yes we're just about done with the Dance of Fire and Ice (Hahaha) Trilogy. The next chapter-13-will not be plot relevant. It will just be vanilla fluffy nsfw explicit love making because god damn it they've earned it. THAT SAID. 14 will be a final epilogue, so stay tuned!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now you've probably figured out the main plot is concluded. This chapter's only purpose is fluffy vanilla smutty goodness. The epilogue will be 14. If you find explicit sexual material objectionable, wait for the epilogue. If not, enjoy!

Even with everything out in the open, even though proclamation loves had been made and were crystal clear, Winter was touched that James was so shy about engaging with her. Perhaps the age difference was still making him hesitant. Perhaps it was because they were still in the manor, and he was worried someone would walk in on them.

  
“I locked the door, James,” She reassured him, “After I found out Weiss was overhearing things this afternoon, I got a little paranoid about it. And sound doesn’t carry through these rooms.”   
“I suppose,” Ironwood answered sheepishly, “I just-are you sure? I don’t want you to think we’re rushing this, or-”   
“It’s been nearly twenty years, James,” Winter laughed, unable to help it as she crossed the floor to stand in front of him, “It’s hardly rushed. Just because we never said it before doesn’t mean it’s a long time coming. Besides, tomorrow we’re traveling again, and I would like a real bed to be involved with our first time.”

 

It was adorable when he blushed, and her smile grew as she touched his cheek once again.   
“Unless you don’t want to, of course.”   
“Of course I want to!” He exclaimed before he realized what he said, and then his cheeks flushed, “...Please don’t think I’m a dirty old man.”   
“Never,” Winter smiled fondly up at him and leaned in to seize another kiss.

“You’re certain though?” He spoke when they broke for air, his forehead pressed to hers, “With me? Now? Here?”

“It will be one of the few pleasant memories I have of this damn room,” Winter laughed softly and began to kiss along his jaw, “Though thoughts of you were related to others.”   
“Thoughts of-oh.” His sheepish smile returned, and she knew it by how she felt the muscles in his face shift beneath her lips.

 

Winter giggled softly as she stepped back, and as she turned her back to him she still felt a blush enter her cheeks.   
“Unzip me?”

“It would be my honor and privilege.”

 

She heard his footsteps come up behind her, and prepared to shrug off her sleeves as she heard and felt the zipper lower to the small of her back. But the thought vanished when she felt his lips on her neck, and a soft sound escaped Winter.   
“James,” A soft moan as an arm wound around her.   
“I love you, Winter,” He repeated softly in her ear before kissing along her jaw, sneaking to the corner of her lips.

 

Anyone else, she knew she’d have been worried by his position behind her. By her inability to see what he was up to before he did it. But this was him. And her. And she trusted him, and no one else, so entirely. So Winter allowed herself to melt against him, her head braced against his shoulder.

 

“It feels nice to be able to say it at last, doesn’t it?” Winter smiled up at him over her shoulder, “James. My love.”

“It does indeed,” He chuckled softly as he drew a hand along her braid, “This suits you, you know.”   
“You think so?” She raised a brow, “It...was supposed to be fancier, but I wasn’t feeling up to it.”   
“I know so.”

 

Then he was kissing her neck again, following bare skin across her shoulder. Winter released another sigh, then a soft gasp as he slid her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck. 

 

Ironwood was going slow-savoring it, she realized. And it made her smile between her soft sighs and cries of bliss. She was of similar mindset, in truth. She knew she wanted this-wanted it with him, at long last, then, and there. But they didn’t need to rush the act itself. She didn’t want to.

  
And maybe some small part of her was still a little frightened by the intimacy of the act. Frightened, but not backing down.

 

She felt a gloved hand run across her bare back, and she slowly turned to face him.   
“Not like that,” She whispered as she took up his hands.   
“I’m not sure I follow,” He raised a brow.   
“I want to feel your touch. And I want you to,” Winter answered as she reached for one of his gloves, “I...know what’s beneath the suit, James. I’ve been around you long enough to know that. It doesn’t scare me. In fact, it’s part of who you are, evidence of what you’ve survived. For that reason, I have no choice but to love it, because I love you.”

 

For a brief second, when she tugged at his gloves, her thumbs over his wrists and pushing the fabric down, she thought she saw panic. And then she saw relief, and something else forming as she spoke.   
“You’re too good for me.”   
“Hardly, haven’t you heard?” She answered wryly, “I’m an ice queen.”

 

He shook his head and leaned in to kiss her, long and lovingly. She forgot about his gloves for the time being, content for the touch of their lips. To part her lips when he oh so hesitantly drew the tip of his tongue against them. To welcome him, to taste him, to love him.

 

It lasted for long moments she couldn’t have guessed the true length of. Only that after a moment he withdrew, and she watched as he began to peel off his gloves, and then worked at his black bow tie. Winter smiled softly and began to mimic what was necessary, an odd sync between them. Her sleeves slid off of her arms as his jacket fell away, and she pushed the torso of the dress down as he undid his shirt. Finally, she pushed her skirt down so the fabric fell around her ankles at the same moment he stepped out of his pants.

 

Neither was quite bare yet, but Winter could tell there was something in how he watched her now. It wasn’t just adoration for her, as she stood in panties and a white satin corset, but taking her measure. He was trying to see if she had meant her words, about not minding what he was beneath.

 

She had never seen the extent of Ironwood’s cybernetics before, though she wasn’t surprised by it. It disappeared beneath his boxers, though she suspected he was till organic in certain aspects. If he wasn’t, he would have said something by now, and probably apologized for it.

 

So Winter resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest in a fit of modesty. She knew it would have been perceived wrong, as fear or rejection. Instead, she crossed to him, and set a hand squarely on either side of his chest.   
“Can you feel where…?” She curled her fingers on the metal side of his chest, on the right.   
“Not so much,” He admitted quietly, “A little, to make sure my response time keeps up. But not the same way.”   
“Alright,” She nodded and gazed up at him, “So know when I touch, kiss, adore, and love you on the left, it’s only because I want you to feel everything I’m trying to convey. Not because I don’t like this part. This part keeps you alive. So I love it.”

 

It was Ironwood’s turn for his cheeks to pink, and Winter giggled softly as she drew her hand across his chest.   
“Come on.”

 

She clasped both of his hands in hers as she backed up towards the canopy bed, eyes adoringly gazing upon him. She could feel and see the same in his gaze as she settled down at the edge, and it gave her strength. Winter took a breath and reached down, slowly undoing the hooks at the front of the corset she wore, and watching his expression intently.

 

Ironwood’s lips parted, and she saw for the first time his suppressed desire as she let the garment fall.   
“Winter…”   
“Yes, James?” She answered as she reached out for him, “Sit with me? Please?”

 

His answer was smooth and succinct, and Winter cried out in surprise, but it was followed by a laugh. He’d lifted her oh so briefly, so she was now set with her back to his chest, settled between his legs.

 

She almost protested that she wanted to see him, but it passed when his organic hand covered one of her exposed breasts. Her breath hitched in anticipation, and her cheeks heated when she felt the cybernetic fingers moving deftly below. He didn’t attempt to go beneath the fabric of her panties yet, but he did clasp across her heat, encompassing it completely as he softly rocked the hand against her.

 

The sound escaped before she realized it was rising. A less soft moan, and she felt his lips grin against her neck where he’d busied them kissing her skin. The hand on her chest moved, caressing the curve of her breast while his thumb circled her nipple.   
  
“J-James,” Winter stammered his name fitfully as he worked her above and below, and she arched her back, her body rising to his attention.   
“Winter,” His answer of her name sent a shudder down her spine. It was heady, filled with desire, filled with things she had never dared to imagine.   
“Don’t stop,” A desperate plea as she drew one hand over the one on her breast, the other below.

“Not unless you ask me to.”

 

Those words concluded with a small nip at her neck, and Winter let out an audible gasp. Their joined hands above had moved to her other breast, and below, cybernetic fingers were finally ducking beneath the slickened fabric of her panties.

 

They drew across folds of tender flesh, but didn’t dare entrance. Instead, they softly caressed and ducked between without penetrating. One rose, and her breath caught again as he brushed it across the sensitive nub.   
“Is this okay?” James whispered in her ear.   
“Better than,” Winter whined softly, aware she could feel his growing response behind her.

 

His grin returned against her skin, and they were moving again. She laughed warmly as he drew his hands off of her, but she was rolled onto her back as he kissed down her neck. This time his organic hand began to touch her below, and her eyes became lidded at the feeling of the calloused digits. She opened her mouth to ask about the change up, but the question left her when his lips curled around a pebbled nipple.

 

Sensations were building beneath the bud he tended to, his fingertip circling but not touching it. His lips were kissing, and then sucking softly. Her moans rose, and she realized she almost hadn’t recognized the sounds coming from her own lips as he loved on her.

 

When he nipped at the rosy peak of her breast, it wasn’t hard, but a playful tug. It caused her vision to spark with light, and her voice to grow heavier as she cried out his name. He was driving her half mad with new sensations, with pleasure, with joy, and love.

 

By the time his lips left her breasts in a string of downward kisses, Winter couldn’t find it in her to question or complain. He was drawing her out too-she didn’t know how he could tell she was on the brink, but he had successfully kept her on it. She was dazed, and smiling, and reaching a hand down to stroke through his dark hair. He gazed up at her from just over her abdomen and leaned into the soft affection.

 

“You’re stunning like this.”   
“Lucky you,” She answered with a laugh, “I don’t think anyone else is ever going to see it.”

 

His cheeks pinked at the proclamation, and she at first thought he was lowering himself to hide his face. But then he was kissing along her inner thigh, and she knew better. Winter may have been inexperienced, but she was not ignorant. Her eyelids slid down again as she whispered his name wistfully, and he lifted her leg over his shoulder. 

 

Ironwood gazed fondly up at her, and then he leaned in to close his lips across the bud of nerves. His tongue flicked softly across it, and she released a soft cry as he finally dared to dip a finger between her folds. His touch wasn’t angling for depth, but to caress, curl, and circle just inside her entry. Winter drew a curled hand knuckle to her lips, abruptly conscious of the cries and moans he was drawing from her.

 

The hand on the back of his head curled, her nails teasing at the scalp, and she felt his lips shift into a smirk as he tended to her. Finally he lifted his lips off of her, and deftly drew the now soaked fabric from her legs. An almost mischievous smirk on his face as he watched her, and his palm pressed down over her bud in a circular massage pattern.

 

Winter almost swore it was the expression on his face as he gazed up at her that did her in. In the end, it didn’t matter, because when her climax occurred, it encompassed her completely. She felt the burst of sensation and called out his name as her back arched, and her free hand curled into fabric beneath her, the other through peppered dark hair on the back of his head. Ironwood ducked back down, and she felt him softly kissing her, teasing her, even lapping at her until the waves of sensation ebbed and she was left on the bed panting.

 

Ironwood rose beside her, a hand reaching out to touch her cheek, and she reached over to pull him close enough to kiss. Winter sighed heavily and softly nipped at one of his lips.   
“I love you so much,” She murmured and embraced him.

“I love you more than life itself. Because a life without you would not be worth living,” He answered, and she felt her heart race faster.

 

They laid there side by side for a little while, just kissing, and caressing one another. She could feel his reaction against her leg, and drew the limb softly across his.   
“I’m ready,” Winter whispered quietly, “I want this. I want you.”   
“I…” Ironwood took a shaky breath and she was confused to feel him pull away.   
“James?” Winter sat up in alarm and reached for his shoulder.   
“I should have thought of it before we started, I’m sorry,” He glanced back at her. It wasn’t reluctance or shame. Maybe a hint of remorse. “We shouldn’t go all the way.”   
“Why the hell not?” She raised an eyebrow, “I’m here, I’m willing-”   
“Winter, I know you fairly well by now. And just like I know I haven’t carried protection just in case for a long while, I’m almost positive you weren’t expecting to have sex anytime soon.”

“Oh.”

 

Winter realized then what he was getting at, and her cheeks pinked. He was trying to be responsible. He wasn’t  _ wrong _ . She kept up with her reproductive health, but there had never been a need for birth control in her life. Not before that moment.

 

_ But is there a need? _

  
It was a wild thought. But Winter found herself moving to sit astride his lap and face him. Ironwood looked up in surprise as she clasped his cheeks to hold his gaze.   
“Fine.”   
“What?”

“Fine,” Winter answered softly, “We have sex. We make love. Maybe we make a baby. Maybe we don’t. We’ve put off life together for so long. There’s worse things I could imagine then a child with you, James.”

“Winter-I-” His cheeks heated beneath her hands, and she knew he was blushing, “This isn’t just-you’re not just being impulsive because-”

“It’s not the heat of the moment,” Winter laughed softly and pressed her forehead to his, “You don’t think I’ve imagined? Imagined life with you, as we’ve been living together, but with all the walls down? A future as an us, not just a you and I?”   
“It’s rude to assume,” He exhaled, “I just...I don’t want to take advantage of you, Winter.”   
“You know I’ve never had a sip of alcohol, James,” She snorted softly, “You’re not taking advantage of me. At this rate, its closer to me taking advantage of you.”

“Hardly,” He lifted his left hand to her cheek to caress softly, “...I could think of nothing better than a life as us.”   
“Well, now that we’re on the topic, I can,” Winter saw his expression falter, but she clasped his hand and drew it over her abdomen, “Us plus one.”

 

That seemed to settle his unease. She felt him relax, and Winter smiled softly as she leaned to kiss him deeply. Her hands moved, and she was the one sliding her boxers, the final garment between them, away. His hands ran over her sides as she gently pushed him down against the pillows, and her hands ran down his chest.

 

“I always knew you’d be gorgeous in charge,” Ironwood murmured.   
“Shush, you,” Winter’s cheeks heated as she drew her hips across his, where his erect member pressed against her leg, “...I elicited that response, huh? Bit of a power trip.”

“If I’d known that you’d develop this side, I’d have seduced you years ago.”   
“Liar. I’d have had to seduce you, if I was capable.”

 

Both laughed, and she settled with him just in front of her. He groaned softly, as though she had not yet taken him, her slick folds were settled against his shaft. Neither spoke for a long moment, but Winter pressed her hands across his chest, her fingers spread. As she lifted herself, she felt Ironwood’s hands settled on her hips softly. Their eyes met, their gaze held, and she began to lower herself onto him.

 

She didn’t know how it would feel. She might have imagined, but she couldn’t have really known until that moment. Until Winter felt Ironwood part her folds, and an indescribable fullness occupied her thoughts as they became one. For a moment, there was a pinch, a tension, and it passed. Finally, she settled with her hips pressed to his, and listened to the groan that escaped her lover’s lips as he was drawn deep inside her body.

 

She didn’t-couldn’t move quite yet, still adjusting to the new sensation of his quivering member inside her body. Almost swearing she could feel the head of his cock pressed up against her unprotected depths, already loosing a few early drops inside her. But then, that was probably her imagination getting the better of her.

 

It wasn’t a risk she’d want to take often. Especially not if it took. Committing to creating one life was enough of a starting point for them. It was probably better to make sure they knew what they were doing before considering another.

 

But right then, it was fine.

 

Winter leaned down to kiss Ironwood, and she felt him slip a hand to the back of her head as she did. His lips were already parted in invitation, and she took it. His hands slid down from her hips to seek hers, their fingers laced together, and she began to move her hips. To slowly rise and fall, gasping at the sensations sent through her when she did so. Feeling herself pulse when she heard Ironwood groan from the actions.

 

It may have been minutes. It could have been hours. She didn’t know how long they moved together as one. She didn’t know when he’d started to push his hips up into her, only that when he did she felt him brush through her in a way that sparked light in her eyes. He moved a hand down, and she was surprised to feel one of his cybernetic fingers touching her above their joining. Then he was moving it with dexterity and speed she suspected wouldn’t have been possible with his organic hand, and she gasped, her eyes lidded as she gazed down at him. She suspected his expression mirrored hers, his blue eyes lidded, and lips parted to gasp and moan.

 

This time when she came, it was different. When her body constricted, she felt herself wrap tightly around his cock. She felt him tremble and cry out her name, and echo of his own moments earlier when the burst of bliss had begun. And then she felt him gushing inside of her, streams of his hot seed racing towards untouched depths. Filling her so completely and washing through her.

 

“I love you, James Ironwood.” She smiled dumbly at him as she drew a hand over her abdomen, finding herself wishing it would take.   
“And I love you, Winter Schnee.” He answered as he lifted a hand to her cheek, “Marry me?”

 

It wasn’t as much of a surprise as she thought it would be. But Winter smiled and leaned in to touch her forehead to his once more.   
“I thought you’d never ask.”


	14. Epilogue

Masha grinned as she circled her opponent at the front of Professor Rose’s classroom. Her fair skin was recovering from a sunburn, because she hadn’t listened when her mother had warned her about Vale having more direct sunlight then Atlas. Sapphire blue eyes followed the other, and white hair had been cut short, but kept long enough she could twist it in a small bun to keep off the back of her neck. In her hands she carried what looked the world like a simple woodcutter’s axe, save for the scope sights on the opposite side of the blade. At that moment, however, she wielded it as an axe.

 

The young woman across from her didn’t appear to have any weapons, but Masha knew better. Dahlia’s fists were curled, but her gauntlets had had retractable blades in them. Blades that were usually coated in a strong sedative-even in sparring matches. Their teammate, Niko, had learned that the hard way.

 

Silver hair fell in one of Dahlia’s eyes, between two long black bunny ears. It was an odd style, but that was the Faunus’s way, really. She’d shaved most of her head, save a spine down the middle that resemble a flopsy mohawk.

 

Neither had changed out of their uniform since volunteering to duel.

  
Dahlia finally leaped up, up, and all the way towards the roof of the classroom. Masha grinned when she saw the kick coming down towards her, and the flames igniting at her partner increased her gravity.

 

Masha tossed her axe down into the floor, and lifted her arms to cross together to block the blow.

 

“Miss Ironwood, Miss Black! If you would hold for a moment!”

 

The voice of Headmaster Pine concluded the battle as the flaming boot met metallic skin. Dahlia hopped back, and Masha turned to the entrance to the classroom. Surprise crossed her face as she willed her semblance back down, the metal fading back into fair skin and rosy cheeks.  
“Oscar?” Professor Rose approached him, her red cape fluttering behind her, her red emblem on the back.   
“We received a message,” Headmaster Pine exhaled as he looked to her and shook his head, then turned back to the girls at the front of the lecture hall, “Masha. Your mother has sent for you. It’s about your father.”

 

* * *

 

Despite her teams reassurances, Masha didn’t feel better about the trip back to Atlas. She had a terrible feeling she knew what it meant. They wouldn’t know-their parents were all about the same age. But her parents had had her later in life, and the difference was distinctive. She’d seen the difference in just the years she could remember, how her father’s hair had turned from pepper black to peppered grey, and then a silver just a few shades darker then her and her mother’s.

 

More importantly, her mother had sent for her, at risk of interrupting her education. That was the darkest omen.

 

_She called so I could say goodbye_.

 

Which meant Masha was plagued with the fear that they wouldn’t arrive until it was too late. It surely didn’t help her parents didn’t live in the city, no, they’d built a house in the mountains, in a meadow of flowers. It was beautiful, but Masha had always been aware it was isolated, and very difficult to find.

 

That day though, when she reached the tunnel, she was met by her Aunt Weiss and Uncle Whitley, which confirmed her suspicions. They wouldn’t have arrived until they end, until they knew her mother would need them.

 

Masha swallowed, and pulled on a brave face before she stepped into the passage.

 

* * *

 

“Stop being difficult. If you’d been less difficult before, we might have been able to get you treatment sooner.”

 

James Ironwood laughed weakly as he sat up in bed, but it became a cough, and his wife clasped his hand. Winter fussed, and maybe she was right. He’d ignored the initial symptoms of the bug, assuming he’d get over it. But as the Brigandier General had indicated, repeatedly and annoyingly, he was old now. To be exact, Qrow had told him he was finally the dirty old man he was scared he’d been all along.

 

“You’re not angry at me, Winter. I know when you are. This isn’t it.”  
“You’re right. I’m angry that I might…” Winter bit her lip and leaned forward to kiss him softly. An adoring, affectionate touch of their lips that betrayed the warm wet on her cheeks. She was fighting tears.   
“It was always a possibility, love,” He chuckled softly, “You were able to protect me from anything involving monsters or villains. Even as I got slower.”   
“And you became a stay at home father,” Winter teased and smiled ever so slightly, “I don’t want to say goodbye. It feels like we just began.”

“We have a daughter to say otherwise, Winter.”  
“James…” Winter’s voice cracked. “Maybe in another life I’m brave enough to love you sooner.”   
“Another life,” He mulled and touched her cheek, “If you’re there, I accept that outcome.”   
“I’ll be on your heels, just you see,” Winter exhaled and turned as the door opened to the bedroom, and three heads of Schnee white hair walked in.   
  
She stood up to meet them, and speak quietly, and the soft voice James wasn’t sure he’d been hearing until then caught his attention.

 

“She’s not. You know that. She’s got another decade or two, notwithstanding some crazy angry lady trying to steal her powers with an evil bug.”

“Hello, Ai,” James murmured softly as he turned to where she stood in the corner of the room, clad in that black dress he’d first seen her in what felt like a lifetime ago.

“Hey, Jimmy,” She smiled faintly, “I’m glad your girl made it. I didn’t...want to take you before you got to say goodbye.”  
“Have you been keeping tabs on me, Ai?”   
“Not since the night you two finally got together,” She laughed when his cheeks seemed to flush despite the age in them, “But Ozpin tries to keep track on occasion.”

 

“Who’s Ai?”

 

Masha’s voice caused him to turn back to the crowd, and he saw recognition in Winter’s eyes. Weiss got a furrowed brow-because she knew Ai was important but Winter had never filled her in as to why.

“-What a twist,” Winter whispered softly as she sat on the edge, “That now you see her and I can’t.”

“Who’s Ai?” Masha repeated, a little annoyed, and showing a hint of the temper her mother hid so well.  
“Ai is...an old friend of ours,” Ironwood smiled faintly, “She helped us get together, in some ways.”

“After she stopped competing for your father’s affections,” Winter added with a wry smile, which made Masha blanch.

“Hey!” Ai snapped, and Ironwood laughed softly again.

 

* * *

 

After an hour or so, Weiss and Whitley coaxed Masha out of the room. Winter lingered, her hand still laced with her husband’s, and she turned in the direction of Ai’s ghost.  
“How’d she know I was here exactly?” Ai squinted back at her, and Winter began to speak.   
“My husband’s eyes keep darting in this direction, so I assume that’s where you are, Ai,” She exhaled, “In a strange way I’m glad you’ve come. I don’t...want him stuck here. He’d make a miserable ghost. As much as I’ll miss him, desperately, he deserves to pass on. So...take care of him for me, alright? Until I can follow him?”

“...Tell her of course for me,” Ai’s face softened as she spoke, and James turned back to his wife with a sad smile.  
“She says of course.”   
“...I’m trying to figure out what to say to you,” Winter’s tears were finally winning as she laid out beside him, “Knowing any word to you might be the last I say.”

“Something good would be nice.” He reached a shaking hand up to dry her eyes, and she held it there to her cheek.  
“...then I say. James Ironwood. It has been an honor and privilege to love you. And I’ll make sure to guide our daughter as best I can. I have loved you my entire life yet, and I suspect I’ll love you long after you’re gone.”

 

* * *

 

He didn’t remember falling asleep. She must have been exhausted, because she’d become still with only the movement of breath indicating life. That was how he realized his chest had stopped moving. He looked up once more at Ai, who smiled sadly and nodded before extending a gloved hand out to him.

  
Years fell away when she pulled him from the bed, and the scene changed around them. She smiled faintly as she clasped his hand and squeezed it.   
“May I have this dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Quick Nod to my Friend Manda, who helped plant the seed that became Dahlia Scarlatina. Thank you, readers, for sticking through through this saga of odd couplings. This marks the end of whatever I decide to call this trilogy about the heart of RWBY's Tin Man.


End file.
